Over Charging
by oshapriL
Summary: Aroma matahari menari diindra penciuman.Hawa kas musim panas Seoul yang lembab. Pipi mulusnya memerah karena gerah. Matanya menyipit diterpa silauan surya.Untuk beberapa saat keduanya tak mempedulikan siapa dirinya dan siapa orang disampingnya. Yang mereka pahami hanya memberi dan melindungi karena suatu hal yang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan/G-Dragon(JiYong)&OC/FF/Romance/Hurt
1. Chapter 1

Sudah semestinya ketika anak semata wayang harus menjadi anak yang penurut. Meski kedengarannya memaksa. Menjadi yang sendiri tak ada saudara lain. Keberadaannya pun menjadi sebuah persaingan sengit antara pemiliknya. Perebutan hak, siapa yang seharusnya memiliki. Bersikap manja seolah hanya ia yang dibutuhkan pun tak benar. Apa lagi jika harus terang-terangan menjadi seorang pemilih atas suatu hal yang dirasa tak berguna. Akan menjadi beban hati diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Gadis bermata tak begitu lebar mengenakan rok mini denim dan kaos polos putih bertulis Seoul, berambut lurus sedikit poni penutup jidat yang sebenarnya biasa saja tak pula lebar. Menggenggam spidol warna merah, mengukir kertas dihadapannya. Sesekali obsidian coklatnya mengawang keatas. Kaki mungilnya mengayun ke depan ke belakang. Kursi yang ia duduki sebenernya sudah rendah, namun entah mengapa kaki itu dapat berayun mengambang tanpa menapak dipermukaan lantai. Ia memang bukan gadis bertubuh tinggi, ia hanya gadis mungil yang bertinggi sedang. Ia gigit ujung atas spidolnya, berdiam sebentar berpikir sesuatu, lalu mendesis kecil dan menulis sesuatu lagi. Begitu sampai waktu yang ia gunakan untuk kegiatan itu sudah melampaui satu jam. Rupanya ia belum bosan melakukannya, hingga kegiatan itu membuat tenggorokannya kering. Ia telan liurnya sediri beberapa kali. Mengulur waktu untuknya beranjak dari kesibukan itu. Ia begitu malas berjalan untuk mengambil barang seteguk air untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Baginya saat yang ia gunakan sekarang adalah saat brilian bagi otaknya yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Batinnnya berujar. Tangannya bergerak lebih semangat. Huruf demi huruf angka demi angka. Pergerakan tangan yang mulai melebar membuat meja yang ia pakai terlihat mengecil. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan tipe-x yang diam sejak ia memulai kesibukannya tadi.

"Aish", mulutnya mengeluh kecil.

Ia bungkukan badannya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari duduknya. Ia rengkuh susah payah tipe-x berbentuk lambang love yang jatuh tepat dibawah meja agak depan. Tak tau lem super jenis apa yang ada di bokongnya saat ini. Hingga ia malas untuk beranjak sedikit atau sebentar saja bergerak dari kursi itu, atau memang kursi yang ia tempati sekarang sangat nyaman bak kursi raja. Lengan itu sudah menjulur kedepan seolah memanjang beberapa senti dari ukuran seharusnya. Tetapi tipe-x itu belum teraih jua. Tak hanya tangan, kali ini badan mungil itu mulai berupaya menjulur kedepan , dan kepalanya sudah benar benar berada di bawah meja. Namun tiba-tiba suara hentakan langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat hati dan tubuhnya menciut. Ia lupakan begitu saja apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Menarik tubuhnya kembali dari bawah meja, dan segera mengambil posisi sempurna yang masuk akal. Belum sempat posisinya berubah ke semula. Terdengar gesekan permukaan kertas dan permukaan meja menepi ditelinga yang tertutup rambut itu.

Sret.

"Hmmm rencana macam apa lagi yang sekarang akan kamu lakukan?", terdengar suara wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya menyusul suara gesekan itu.

"Ah, eomma, bisakah mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kekamar anak gadismu ini?", gadis itu menjawab berat masih dalam posisi pergantian tubuhnya yang masih mebungkuk dibawah meja ke posisi selayaknya orang duduk dikursi. Raut mukanya seketika berubah masam ketika beradu dengan muka Eommanya yang menegang.

"Ini apa lagi?, tanya sang eomma sambil menggoyangkan kertas di genggammnya dengan mata yang belum beralih dari mata coklat dihadapannya.

"Itu hanya perhitungan keuanganku bulan ini, ayolah jangan curiga kepadaku", lawan gadis itu gusar.

"Hmm perhitungan keuanganmu bulan ini?, budget perpanjangan paspor, budget pembelian tiket pesawat jakarta-Seoul, budget transportasi selama di Seoul?, apa ini laporan keuanganmu bulan ini?", tanya eommanya panjang lebar dengan picingan mata yang mematikan.

"Lalu apa yang aneh dengan semua itu eomma?, aku memang benar-benar sedang memperhitungkannya, aku tak akan membebanimu", ujarnya sedikit cuek.

"Lalu uang ini kamu akan dapatkan dari mana?", dengan nada sedikit menurun.

"Tentu saja dari Appa, aku akan mengirimkan catatan anggaran itu kepada Appa, dan Appa akan mengirimiku sejumlah uang seperti yang sudah kutulis", jawab gadis itu santai seraya menyandarkan punggungnya lebih nyaman ke sandaran kursi.

"Apa kamu bilang?, berapa kali eomma katakan, Appamu tak akan mampu membiayaimu seperti eomma, dan kamu akan seterusnya bersama eomma di Indonesia, tidak ada Seoul, dan lupakan keinginanmu untuk tinggal bersama Appamu, lebih baik konsentrasilah pada tes SNMPTNmu sebentar lagi, jika kamu bersama Eomma, pendidikan setinggi yang kamu mau, Eomma akan menurutinya".

"Eomma", gadis itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya sendu.

Sang Eomma masih dengan posisi awal datang, belum juga tergoyahkan oleh alasan sang anak. Rasa emosi yang bercampur dengan kekecewaan melebur jadi satu dalam hatinya. Rasa sayang yang teramat dalam kepada sang anak, rasa benci yang membumbung tinggi dengan mantan suaminya, dan rasa kecewa kepada anak yang selalu memikirkan sang Ayah. Bukan alasan tentang uang semata, namun ada kekhawatiran yang tak bisa diungkapkan menjadi pertimbangannya. Ia bukan ibu yang kejam, yang merenggut masa-masa harmonis anak dan Ayah. Tapi ia merasa tau mana yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Lapisan pintu hatinya tak pernah terketuk oleh apapun sejak perceraian itu. Bukan pula karena egois yang membuat keangkuhan hatinya membelenggu. Karena toh sejak awal hak asuh anaknya sudah berada ditangannya. Dan itu sudah ketetapan hukum. Maka ia tak akan pernah sedikitpun membuang-buang kesempatan yang memang layak ia miliki.

Ia rubah posisinya semula. Ia lirik ranjang tidur dibelakangnya, dimana posisinya memang paling dekat meja belajar anaknya. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya nyaman dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Kertas itu, tentu saja masih berada di genggamannya. Tatapan sengit namun tetap penuh harap kepada sang anak masih tergambar di mukanya yang menua. Kilatan permohonan yang teramat terukir di kedua binar matanya.

"Bahagialah bersama eomma saja, percaya lah padaku Nara, Eomma tak akan mengecewakanmu", mohon sang Eomma lembut.

"Eomma, bukankah Eomma sudah mengecewakanku?, perceraian itu, perpisahanku dengan Appa, itu sudah membuatku kecewa, tak masalah bagiku jika aku harus tinggal bersama Eomma karena Eomma adalah Eommaku, tapi Appa juga Appaku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tak akan meninggalkan Eomma", ujar Nara lebih lembut disusul rona muka yang menyedih.

Wanita itu bahkan tak bisa berucap lebih lagi. Apa yang dikatakan sang anak memang benar adanya. Apakah ia pernah berpikir perasaan anaknnya dua tahun yang lalu. Betapa hatinya hancur ketika suara ketukan palu sidang perceraiannya menggema diruangan. Ia bisa saja lega dengan hal itu, karena permasalahannya dengan mantan suaminya usai. Tapi apakah yang di rasakan anaknya serupa dengannya?, dan apa ia bisa memahami itu?.

Flash back On

Saat itu Nara, panggilan pendek dari nama panjangnya Kim Nara marga yang diperoleh dari sang Appa, sedang mengikuti tes kenaikan kelas. Tes yang dianggap penting tentunya untuk nasib pendidikan setiap siswa. Nara masih ingat ketika ia harus menyalin kembali tulisannya pada lembar jawaban baru hingga tiga kali. Satu lembar pertama ia sudah menulisnya hingga hampir separuh, namun lembar itu begitu saja melembab, basah, lalu robek. Air matanya jatuh tak bisa terbendung ketika ia mengingat sidang perceraian Eomma dan Appanya sore nanti seusai tes. Lalu lembar kedua lagi-lagi ia sudah menyalinnya hampir separuh, pikirannya berkecamuk, ada benci disana ada marah membuncah, ia coret membabibuta lembaran itu hingga robek tak terbaca. Dan tiba lembar yang ketiga, ia mulai menata hatinya, mebuatnya serileks mungkin, menenangkan diri sesanggupnya. Namun apa lagi, pikirannya tak bisa mengindar dari perceraian itu, tak berhasil ia mengupayakannya, perasaannya sudah terlanjur kelu, hancur hatinya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas lembar jawaban itu hingga lusuh. Dan akhirnya tes yang susah payah ia jalani tak mendapatkan keberhasilan. Ia tinggalkan tes itu begitu saja dan tak menggubris tatapan-tatapan menghakimi teman sekelasnya. Ia tak akan takut omelan dan cacian Appa atau Eommanya karena kegagalan itu, tentu ia akan menyalahkan perceraian itu sebagai gantinya. Alibi yang tepat dirasa, meski alasan itu tak setimpal dengan apa yang didapatnya.

Sore itu nampak cerah, hawa musim panas terasa hingga ke sanubari, langit Seoul pun seolah memberi semangat bagi makhluk Tuhan yang bermasalah. Cerah cuaca nyatanya tak mampu menyegarkan hatinya yang tercemar, tercemar oleh kegundahan yang tiada henti mengelilingi benaknya. Takut, benci, sedih, marah, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Hal apapun yang ada disekelilingnya tak ia hiraukan. Kaki kecilnya melangkah berat menuju sebuah ruangan, dimana ruangan itu yang akan menjadi saksi perpisahan dirinya dengan salah satu kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja, jika palu perceraian telah diketuk, perpisahan pun akan menyambut, pengumuman akan hak asuh anak akan segera diumumkan, hingga ia akan ikut dengan salah satunya, dan berpisah dengan salah satunya. Ia hampiri sebuah kursi dideretan paling belakang, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai bersandar disandarannya, bebannya begitu berat kali ini. Ia berdecih pelan, _"bahkan kursi ini yang menopangnya dari luka hatinya"_. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan, percuma dipikirkanpun terlalu menyedihkan, ia tak ingin memihak pada siapapun, tak mau memilih dari keduanya. Yang ia inginkan masalah itu segera usai dari hadapannya, dan ia akan mengikuti satu diantara mereka. Itu tak masalah. Bahkan hatinya pun meyakinkan bahwa perpisahan tak mengubah apapun, karena mereka masih Appa dan Eommanya dalam status sesunggguhnya.

Hatinya mencelos lunglai, air matanya pun lolos berurai. Appa dan Eommanya benar-benar telah berpisah sah secara hukum. Tak ada alasan apapun untuk menyatukannya kembali. Tak tau siapa yang patut disalahkan. Belum sempat ia menyeka air matanya, pengumuman hak asuh pun di umumkan. Entah bahagia, entah harus berontak, entah harus berterimakasih pada hakim dan jaksa didepannya. Setidaknya pilihan itu cukup membantunya agar tak memihak pada siapapun.

Sang Eomma yang resmi mendapatkan hak itu menghambur memeluk sang anak erat. Seolah memberi kode pada sang mantan suami bahwa orang yang ia peluk sekarang adalah miliknya seorang. Tak ada komentar apapun terucap dari bibir Nara. Ia tak tau ucapan apa yang pantas untuk perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Indonesia, Nara akan ikut denganku, kami akan tinggal disana bersama, tak usah kawatir dengannya", ujar sang Eomma kepada mantan suaminya dengan terus menggandeng erat lengan sang anak.

Lelaki itu tak membalasnya, hanya mengerutkan kening dan menarik bibirnya yang lebih mirip seringai. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Nara yang terus diam sejak tadi, mengusap kepalanya lembut, dan menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipinya.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut, belajarlah yang rajin, dan jaga eommamu", titah singkat dari sang Appa yang diakhiri kecupan hangat dikeningnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Flash back end

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, aku ingi kembali ke Seoul, aku.."

Belum sempat Nara melanjutkan kata-katanya, Eommanya sudah bangkit begitu gesit. Guratan kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah cantik Eommanya. Membuat Nara mengatupkan bibirnya rapat tak bercelah.

"Kamu akan tetap disini bersama Eomma!", tegas sang Eomma dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nara yang tertegun.

Namun hanya beberapa jengkal, Eommaya kembali membalikan badan dan berucap kembali pada sang anak. "Apa tinggal bersama Eomma begitu berat?".

Nara masih bergeming hingga sang Eomma kembali menghampirinya dan mencengkram lengannya keras. "Eomma, tak ingin melihatmu hidup susah, Appamu tak akan membahagiakanmu".

"Eomma, ini bukan tentang uang, tapi Nara rindu Appa, Nara tak memihak siapapun, Nara hanya mencoba adil, Nara anak Appa dan Eomma, Nara tak akan meninggalkan Eomma, tak ingin juga melupakan Appa ", buliran bening terjun tanpa permisi dipipi mulus Nara.

Eommanya menatap kosong sang anak, dan mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Eomma, tak akan membiarkanmu pergi", balas Eommanya lemah, yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman itu dari lengan anaknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kalimat singkat yang cukup membuat Nara geram dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin Eommanya begitu egois. Eomma yang ia kenal begitu humoris dan menyenangkan bisa berubah seangkuh itu ketika menyangkut sang Appa. Ia tak tau sebenci dan seluka apa Eommanya pada sang Appa. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia juga mengerti akan perasaan anaknya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menyeka air mata di pipi dengan punggung tangannya, mememjamkan matanya sejenak agar lebih tenang dan bergumam lirih "Appa, jemput aku, aku akan ikut denganmu, aku begitu merindukanmu".

.

.

.

Kicauan burung mengawang di sela sela ranting pepohonan. Sinaran surya pagi menembus cabang dan dahannya. Sialuannya terpantul oleh rumah-rumah berjendela kaca. Suara gesekan suatu barang, kemerasak kantung plastik, decitan benda-benda padat mengaburkan nyanyian meriah burung-burung itu. Disebuah kamar bercat putih tulang dengan ornamen dan interior dimana warna putih mendominasi. Terlihat gadis mungil yang kemarin berdebat hebat dengan sang Eomma tengah disibukkan akan sesuatu. Koper warna hitam berukuran tanggung bertengger diatas ranjang tidurnya dengan posisi terbuka. Beperapa pakaian sudah tertata rapi disana. Lemari yang bertempat disudut kamarnya pun terbuka dan nampak berantakan beberapa barang tersembul keluar tak rapi. Ada sesuatu yang ia cari. Tentu saja barang-barang favoritnya, ia tak akan meninggalkan barang-barang kesukaannya. Rencana yang ia susun beberapa waktu lalu tak akan ia biarkan gagal begitu saja. Ia sudah sering melakukan upaya untuk kabur dari rumah eommanya tetapi selalu percuma tak ada hasil. Dan selalu saja ia akan menuruti apa mau Eommanya.

Untuk kali ini, meski hatinya bertentangan tetapi keinginan itu selalu saja mengalahkannya. Beberapa hari lagi Appanya akan mendatanginya. Dengan cara apapun ia akan pergi bersama Appanya. Ia begitu merindukan Appanya. Dua tahun ia tak bertemu, tidak ada pertemuan, hanya suara penghubung dan kiriman kalimat-kalimat pesan yang ia dapatkan dari smartphonenya sebagai perantara komunikasinya dengan sang Appa. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa setiap kali dirinya meminta untuk vicall, Appanya selalu menolak. Selalu ada saja alasan agar keinginannya itu urung. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan Appanya yang sekarang. Apapun itu. Meski Appanya miskin pun ia tak peduli itu. Baginya Appanya adalah Appanya, yang selalu menyayanginya dan selalu memperhatikannya meski jauh.

Sudah satu setengah jam ia sibuk dengan hal itu. Jadwal sarapan yang menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi bersama Eommanya sudah setengah jam lalu ia lewatkan. Otaknya pun tangkas dalam hal itu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sang Eomma akan berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk sekedar menjemputnya agar sarapan bersama. Bola matanya mulai berselancar kesana kemari, mencari celah tempat untuk menyembunyikan koper berisi pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang sudah ia siapkan untuk misinya bersama sang Appa. Matanya yang begitu gesit menangkap suatu tempat yang disangka akan aman untuk kopernya sementara waktu. Ia tarik susah payah koper padat itu dari atas ranjangnya. Menyeretnya cepat dan mendorongnya keras ke bawah ranjang tidurnya.

"Setidaknya ini tak akan menyita perhatian Eomma", ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia rapikan kembali lemari, laci-laci, nakas yang terbuka saat ia mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan tadi. Dug. Sebuah gulungan kertas poster jatuh ke lantai di antara nakas dan meja belajarnya. Ia buka perlahan gulungan itu antusias. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir merah mudanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba geli melihat gambar poster didepannya. Pikirannya melayang akan suatu hal yang menggelitik. Agak terdengar konyol, tetapi ia pernah memakai cara itu untuk membujuk Eommanya agar memberikannya ijin berkunjung ke Seoul lagi.

Flash Back On

Hatinya sumringah sedari di toko pernak pernik tadi, senyumnya tak henti-hentinya terkembang di sepanjang jalan pulang. Tangannya yang penuh akan paperbag warna coklat yang membuat matanya tak lepas dari benda itu. Sesampainya dirumah, Ia keluarkan semua benda-benda dibalik bag yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Tak tau barang apa yang ia beli, tak tau rinci fungsi dari barang –barang yang sebenernya aneh dimatanya. Beberapa macam pernak pernik yang biasa dimiliki oleh para fans fanatik Idol negeri gingseng tersebut. Ya hampir semua bergambar seseorang. Ia juga tak mengenalinya. Ia hanya tau itu dari teman sekolahnya penggila sebuah boygrup asal Korea Selatan. Meski ia lahir disana, meski ia mempunyai Appa asal Negara itu, tapi kebetulan ia memang tak mengenal baik idol-idol yang banyak di gandrungi para gadis Indonesia saat ini. Entah karena apa juga ia memilih G-Dragon sebagai Idola pura-puranya kali ini. Yang jelas ia hanya sekedar ambil saja, agar meyakinkan sang Eomma bahwa ia benar-benar menyukainya. Ia mulai menata benda-benda lucu itu di beberapa nakas dan meja yang ada dikamarnya. Ia mencoba menarik perhatian Eommanya. Bukankah Eommanya akan mengijinkannya ke Korea kembali jika alasannya kali ini untuk bertemu sang Idola.

"Eomma, akhir-akhir ini aku begitu menyukainya, bukankah ia sangat berkarisma?", ujar Nara sambil menujuk sebuah poster yang terpajang di dinding tepat disisi kiri meja belajarnya. Ia tak akan melewatkan moment penting ketika sang Eomma berada di dalam kamarnya untuk sekedar memberi petunjuk bahwa ia sedang mengidolakan seorang Idol asal Korsel tersebut.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?", tanya Eommanya spontan.

"16 Tahun, kenapa Eomma menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu?", jawab Bintang sarkastis.

"Apa menurutmu usiamu itu masih muda?", tanya Eomanya kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah dewasa Eomma, aku sudah kelas 3 SMA", jawabnya tak sabar.

"Bukankah ini memamalukan, fokuslah untuk lulus, tak usah macam-macam dengan hal semacam ini".

"Eomma, aku hanya mengidolakannya, dan aku ingin ke Seoul bertemu dengannya", rajuk Nara manja.

"Tak ada Seoul, belajarlah tekun untuk kelulusanmu nanti, dan lupakan Idolamu itu, di Indonesia masih banyak yang masih bisa kau idolakan", terang Eommanya sembari melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan muka merah padam Nara yang menanggung malu.

Flash back end

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak diantara ruang makan dan ruang keluarga, terkunci rapat dari dalam. Ada seseorang didalamnya. Bukan untuk hal semestinya orang lakukan di toilet. Terdengar obrolan yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman. Nara yang duduk gusar di klosed, menggenggam erat ponselnya dan menempelkannya lekat di telinga kirinya. Memberikan arti bahwa tak ingin seorang pun mendengar percakapannya saat ini. Bahkan Eommanya sendiri atau pembantu rumah tangganya sekalipun. Ini rahasia. Rahasia antara dirinya dan Appanya.

"Appa, aku sabar menantimu, menjeputku dan membawaku pergi bersamamu ", bisik Nara dari balik ponselnya.

"Yaa, sayangku, tunggu Appa, Appa pasti menjemputmu", suara lantang sang Appa dari sebrang sana.

"Appa ….".

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja harus terpotong. Ada seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu brutal. Dan sekejap dengan reflex ia harus mematikan handphone genggamnya tanpa aba-aba.

TBC

Di Chapter ini sengaja Author ceritakan asal muasal salah satu pemeran utamanya dulu ya, belum ada romancenya, meski singkat ikutin terus pokonya. Mian banyak typo. Semoga kalian suka Gamsahamnida..


	2. Chapter 2

Seruan, teriakan, umpatan dari luar menepi dan menembus telinga kanan kirinya. Ia tau siapa yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepan pintu toilet itu. Iya, itu Eommanya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Eommanya, sesuatu yang tentunya tak menguntungkan baginya. Bahkan ia juga bisa membayangkan wajah Eommanya memerah dibakar api amarah. Hal itu akan mengancam posisinya yang sekarang tengah menjalankan misi.

Pintu itu terus saja di digedor tiada ampun, omelan Eommnya yang sudah beberapa hari lalu tak terdengar akhirnya pecah. Gagang pintu besi seperti mau koyak karena terus ditarik paksa. Mulut Nara seperti terpatri. Ia tak bisa menyauti, tak bisa juga menaggapi. Pikirannya berhambur, alibi-alibi terburai seperti puzzle. Jemarinya meracau. Bagaimana bisa sang Eomma, mencurigainya. Bahkan ia sedang dalam toilet.

"Nara! Bisakah kau buka pintunya sekarang, apa yang sedang kau lakukukan didalam?, apa kau tuli? !", cacian Eommanya kian menjadi.

Nara masih terdiam bimbang, perasaan takut kini timbul. Bukan takut karena pukulan Eommanya yang mungkin ia dapatkan, bukan takut hujatan murka Eommanya, ketakutannya justru untuk sang Appa. Eommanya tentu saja akan mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memutuskan segala macam akses dengan Appanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika itu terjadi.

Ia tekan gagang pintu itu perlahan. Tak ada persiapan apapun. Ia hanya akan menghadapi itu apa adanya dan terus berharap keberuntungan dipihaknya. Toh Appanya akan datang besok lusa. Tak perlu komunikasi pun tak masalah.

Krieeettt. Pintu itu terbuka menderita.

" Ya Eomma", ucap Nara hampir tak terdengar.

Ia tundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ia bahkan tak kuat menatap wajah Eommanya saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bersama Appamu? , tanya Eommanya dengan nada emosi.

"Aku juga ingin bersama denganmu Eomma",

"Pilih salah satu dari kami Nara!, sentak sang Eomma.

Kepala yang sedari tadi merunduk akhirnya terangkat. Pilihan picik itu benar-benar kembali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih satu diantaranya. _Ini bukan kasus sidang perceraian Eomma dan Appanya, tak ada hakim, tak ada jaksa, tak ada saksi yang bisa memberinya saran pertimbangan. Siapa yang akan menentukan?. Seharusnya ia korban bukan tersangka dengan dakwaan yang terlalu egois seperti ini._ Batinnya terus saja bersilat. Sementara tatapan intimidasi sang Eomma belum juga terpatahkan.

 _Aku juga bisa egois._ Batinnya memutuskan.

"Aku ingin bersama Appa sekarang Eomma", kata-kata itu pun lolos terucap dari bibir tipis Nara yang terlihat menggetar.

"Pergilah ke Seoul besok, tak usah menunggu Appamu menjemput, Eomma akan siapkan tiket perjalananmu, dan kau masih punya waktu semalam untuk membatalkannya Nara".

Keputusan macam apa ini. Mata Nara terkejut melebar memandang Eommanya . Perasaanya mengambang. Ia tak merasakan senang tak pula merasa sedih. Seperti orang tak ingin mati namun hidup segan. Kata-kata Eomanya barusan bukan seperti pilihan, tapi perintah, perintah yang tak diharapkan pelaksanaanya.

"Eomma", ucapnya lirih seraya menatap mata Eomanya yang sendu, ada guratan permohonan disana dan ia tak bisa menjangkaunya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin terasa mengering dikulit. Aroma matahari menari di sekitar indra penciumannya. Hawa kas musim panas Seoul yang tinggi nan lembab. Pipi mulusnya kini memerah. Memerah karena terlalu gerah. Matanya menyipit memandang sekitar karena silauan surya. Ia rogoh benda kotak di kantung saku jaketnya. Ia tekan call satu nomor yang sudah berkali kali ia hubungi akhir-akhir ini.

"Yak, Appa, apa kau lupa menjemputku?", ujarnya tak sabar.

"Bagaimana bisa Appa lupa menjemputmu, Appa sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu hingga Appa sudah menunggumu dari sejam yang lalu".

Badannnya begitu saja berbalik, suara itu bukan dari balik ponselnya, tapi ada dibelakangnya.

"Appaaa".

Ia peluk Appanya erat hingga sang Appa tersentak kebelakang.

"Omo omo omo, anak Appa sudah sedewasa ini, kau tumbuh dengan baik Nara ah", sambut Appanya sumringah dan kembali membalas pelukan sang anak lebih hangat.

"Appa bagaimana bisa kau tak mengatakan jika Seoul sekarang sedang musim panas, lihatlah aku sekarang mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal", gerutu Nara manja.

"Ya sayang, tubuhmu mungil seperti Eommamu, tentu saja lebih baik kau terlihat berisi seperti ini", ujar Appanya merayu dan meledeknya.

Dan kerinduan yang membara itu perlahan mendingin. Hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam obrolan-obrolan tentang kerinduan cukup lama.

.

.

Deretan kedai, pertokoan, taman dan bangunan-bangunan umum kali ini menjadi objek pandangannya. Manik coklatnya tak henti bersafari dari tiap detail apapun yang di lewati subway yang saat ini ia naiki. Rindu akan negeri lahirnya sedikit terobati. Tangan yang terus bergelanyut manja di lengan Appanya yang duduk tepat disebalah kirinya. Seperti sudah bertahun tahun ia tak merasakan dan menyaksikan itu semua. Tapi pada nyatanya ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk berpisah. Perpisahan tanpa pertemuan fisik sama sekali, hanya suara yang meyakinkan bahwa mereka masih saling menyayangi.

"Nara ah, apa kau baik-baik saja", tanya Appanya santai.

"Tentu saja Appa", jawab Nara sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang Appa.

"Appa Eommamu juga baik-baik saja ketika kau kemari?".

Pertanyaan Appanya membuat Nara mengangkat kepalanya reflek. Ia agak terkejut bercampur resah ketika harus mengingat Eommanya. Betapa pagi tadi hatinya tersayat melihat Eommanya menagis sesenggukkan saat pelukan itu ia lepaskan begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Bukan karena ia merelakan perpisahan itu tetapi kesanggupannya untuk berpisah dengan sang Eomma sudah diambang.

Flash back On

"Nara, bawalah jaketmu yang tebal, jika kau kedinginan disana kau bisa mengeratkannya, jika kau kepanasan lepaskan dan lipatlah rapi, jagalah kesehatanmu, jika kau ingin kembali segera hubungi Eommamu ini", ujar Eommanya dengan muka dibuat tegar namun telihat tak rela ditinggal.

Nara yang masih sibuk menata koper dan barang bawaannya hanya melirik Eommanya serta merta. Ia tak mau air matanya terjun karena merasa bersalah.

"Nara, apa keputusanmu masih bisa berubah?", tanya sang Eomma memelas.

"Eomma, aku tak meninggalkanmu, aku masih akan kembali dengan Eomma, anggap saja ini hanya liburanku saja, aku akan kuliah dengan baik disana nanti", jawab Nara sedikit meninggi, karna pertanyaan Eommnya dirasa menyudutkan.

"Nara, maafkan Eomma, Eomma tak ada pilihan lain selain ini...",

Kalimat Eommanya begitu saja menggantung. Ia tinggalkan sejenak kesibukkan yang dibuat buatnya tadi dan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Eommanya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa Eomma yang meminta maaf?", tanya Nara tak sesabar sebelumnya.

"Eomma sangat menginginkanmu segera kembali dan dan tak lama-lama disana, Eomma tak bisa membiayai kuliahmu disana", terang Eommanya ragu.

Hati Nara mencelos. Kali ini Eommanya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Eommanya seperti memberi harapan palsu kepadanya. Pikirannya sudah ingin memberontak, namun apa daya keputusannya sudah tinggal sejengkal lagi dan ia tak mau merusaknya. Sekilas pikirannya melayang, _Apa yang akan ia lakukan disana?, Appanya? Appanya sudah tak seperti dulu lagi,_ _tentu saja_ _Ia akan menyulitkan Appanya_ _, bekerja? Instansi mana yang mau menerima lulusan SMA seperti dirinya._

Ia tarik nafasnya dalam, menghembuskannya, dan terus pada pendiriannya. Apapun itu, ia akan upayakan sendiri nanti.

"Tak apa Eomma, aku akan buktikan kepadamu, Aku menyayangimu Eomma", ia peluk tubuh sintal Eommanya dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

Isakan yang menepi ditelinganya, hangat tangan eomanya yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya tak sekalipun membuatnya gentar.

Flash back End

.

.

.

Obsidian coklatnya kembali menyipit tatkala beradu dengan sinar matahari. Kaki mungilnya kini menapak sempurna di lantai halte subway. Tujuannya sudah sampai. Ia melirik Appanya yang tengah sibuk dengan koper dan barang bawaanya yang lain. Ia terbitkan senyum hangatnya saat melihat Appanya yang begitu perhatian akan dirinya.

"Appa, apa itu tak menyusahkanmu?", tanya Nara mendelik koper yang di pegang sang Appa.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak ini, rumah Appa akan sempit karena barang-barang ini", goda Appanya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ia balas dengan mempoutkan bibir imutnya, pura-pura kesal dan berjalan mendahului.

"Yak Appa, dimana rumahmu?, apa jauh dari sini?", tanyanya dengan terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Rumah Appa, sangat kecil Nara, tentu saja berada didalam sana, kita akan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lalu belok kekiri, setelah itu kau akan menemukan rumah dengan pintu bercat warna kesukaanmu, hanya cukup untuk kita berdua, jangan kecewa setelah melihatnya", jelas sang Appa panjang.

"Yak Appa, itu tak masalah bagiku, aku akan menggunakannya hanya untuk tidur saja", terangnya sambil terus berlali lari kecil didepan sang Appa.

Pandangan Appanya tak lepas dari tingkah si Anak. Tawanya terus saja terkembang melihatnya. Betapa ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang berwarna, dan menemaninya disaat ia kesepian dan terpuruk seorang diri.

.

.

.

Lampu rumahnya sudah otomatis menyala ketika mereka masuk tadi. Cahanya menerangi beberapa ruangan dirumah itu. Terlihat benderang keadaan sekitar. Ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tengah itu tak banyak tertata perabotan, hanya ada sebuah nakas yang diatasnya bertengger sebuah televisi keluaran lama, meja ditengah dengan alas duduk lantai berjumlah empat buah, didindingnya pun tak banyak pajangan, hanya ada sebuah foto Monas Indonesia dan foto sang Appa merangkul manja pundak anaknya tergantung dididing tepat diatas televisi berada. Ruangan itu terbagi menjadi lima bagian. Ruang tamu, dua kamar tidur yang ada disisi kiri ruang tamu, satu dapur dan dan satu kamar mandi disudut dapur. Cukup sederhana, namun masih terlihat bersih dan nyaman.

"Nara ah, kau bisa menempati kamar itu, Appa sudah mengecat dindingnya dengan warna kesukaanmu", terang Appanya sambil menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud dengan tatapan mata.

Nara yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan pengamatannya berfokus reflek pada sang Appa.

"Ne Appa, gumawo, biar Nara saja yang membawa kopernya masuk", ujarnya sembari meraih koper dari tangan sang Appa.

Matanya masih terus saja berkeliaran. Rumah appanya memang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan rumah Eommanya, jauh berbeda juga dengan rumah Appanya dahulu sebelum pertengkaran dan perceraian itu terjadi.

Ia masih ingat masa jaya sang Appa. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh bangkrut karena relasinya yang berkhianat. Mereka adalah keluarga bahagia yang serba berkecukupan. Bahkan apapun yang ia inginkan selalu ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Appanya adalah seorang pengusaha yang memulai usahanya dari nol, Appanya bukan dari keluarga yang kaya. Sedang Eommanya memang terlahir dari keluarga yang berada. Hingga perceraian itu benar-benar mengembalikan nasib mereka seperti sedia kala. Appanya yang miskin dan Eomanya yang berlimpah harta.

Ia mulai menata satu persatu pakaiannya kedalam lemari, menempatkan barang bawaanya yang lain dinakas yang ada. Sesekali pikirannya mengawang. Memikirkan apa-apa yang kan ia lakukan esok hari. Keinginannya untuk kuliah sudah pupus, tak ada pilihan lain selain mencari pekerjaan, membantu Appanya, mengumpulkan pundi-pundi lalu mendaftarkan diri ke universitas.

Ketukan pintu kamarnya mengapung di indra pendengarannya. Lamunannya kembali lenyap.

"Ne Appa".

Tanpa aba-aba diikuti gerak Appanya membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Sunggingan senyum sang Appa yang selalu menghangatkan menyapa.

Sedetik Appanya sudah duduk bersimpuh di samping kirinya, menyodorkan sebuat buku kecil yang mirip dengan sebuah buku tabungan dan sebuah kartu ATM.

"Nara ah, ini tabungan Appa untukmu, gunakanlah besok untuk mendaftarkan dirimu di Universitas", terang Appanya ringkas.

Nara masih diam, berfikir akan sesuatu hal, lalu menyodorkan balik buku dan kartu itu ke Appanya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan ini Appa, simpanlah untuk kebutuhan Appa, aku akan mencari kerja dulu lalu kuliah", tolak Nara halus.

"Nara ah, tabungan ini sengaja Appa kumpulkan untuk pendidikanmu, gunakanlah", rajuk sang Appa.

"Appa, Nara sudah dewasa, Nara bisa mencari penghasilan sendiri, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Nara yang memutuskan, Appa bisa menggunakan uang ini untuk hidup lebih layak", Ujar Nara lebih lembut.

Ia seperti faham apa yang dialami Appanya selama ini. Appanya yang harus move on sendirian dari perceraian itu, Appanya yang harus bangkit dari jatuhnya bisnis yang ia bangun sejak lama, Appanya yang selama dua tahun melakukan apapun sendiri, tanpa ada satu orangpun didekatnya, Appanya yang tak pernah mengatakan segala kesedihannya dan keterpurukannya pada dirinya, Appanya yang selalu bersikap tidak ada masalah didepannya. Meski ia tak melihatnya tapi batinnya merasakan.

"Appa, Nara akan berkerja dulu, bukankah ini menyenangkan, Nara akan kuliah dengan uang Nara sendiri", terang nara sembari menggenggamkan buku dan kartu itu di tangan Appanya yang mengeriput.

"Nara ah, maafkan Appa yang sudah menyusahkanmu", gumam apanya dengan raut muka meredup.

"Appa, bisakah kau memberiku senyuman terus, jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja", pinta Nara disusul pelukan sayang pada Appanya.

.

.

.

Jam weker diatas nakas samping ranjang tidurnya sudah kedua kalinya berdering. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan. Nara masih melingkar dibalik selimut merahnya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak setelah perjanan kemarin. Ia juga masih belum terbiasa dengan komitmen yang ia buat tadi malam. Komitmen tentang jadwal yang akan ia lakukan pagi ini. Hingga suara teriakan dari sang Appa yang sedang memasak didapur mengejutkannya.

"Nara ah, bangunlah !, Appa akan segera berangkat bekerja ", seru Appanya semangat.

Pintu kamar bercat hijau itu terbuka dari dalam dan memuntahkan sesosok gadis imut yang masih mengusap-ngusap mata kantuknya.

"Appa, kau bekerja sepagi ini?", tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Nara ah, Appamu ini hanya karyawan rendahan, Appa harus bekerja pagi-pagi, apa sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, makanlah pagi ini", terang Appanya buru-buru.

"Ne Appa, goma..".

"Nara ah, bisakah apa minta tolong padamu?", ujar Appanya memotong perkataannya.

"Karena mesin cuci kita sedang rusak, antarkan baju kotor Appa pada Park ajumma, turunlah kebawah lalu beloklah ke kanan disamping jalan raya ada laundry baju milik Nyonya Park Ha Sun, katakan jika kau anak Appa dan kau bisa makan siang di kedai milik Jung Ajumma yang berada tepat disebelahnya, katakan pula padanya jika kau anak Appa", terang Appanya panjang lebar, sembari memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya, lalu mengecup keningnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa basa basi.

Nara yang sedari tadi masih dalam posisinya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Melihat kekanan kekiri, memandang geli kesibukan Appanya. _Appa kau begitu istimewa, bagaimana bisa kau melakukkan segala sesuatu sendiri, seharusnya Eomma yang menyiapkan ini_. Batinnya berujar.

Ia masukkan acak baju-baju Appanya yang berada di box baju kotor itu kedalam trash bag hitam, mengikatnya lalu mangangkatnya, dan memanggulnya didepan tubuhnya. Cukup berat dirasa. Ada ratusan anak tangga yang harus ia lewati dan ia melakukannya sendiri. Senyum itu masih saja terkembang meski pekerjaan yang ia lakukan saat ini tak pernah sebelumnya ia lakukan.

Seperti mendikte, mulutnya komat kamit mengeja papan nama di deretan pertokoan itu. Ia lahir dikorea, tepatnya di Seoul, lima belas tahun ia tinggal di Seoul bersama Appa dan Eommanya. Bahasa dan huruf Korea sudah melekat bahkan sudah diluar kepalanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun kesulitan baginya untuk berkomunikasi

Ia masih belum menemukannya laundry yang dimasud sang Appa. Sesekali tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar merilekskannya agar tak pegal karena beban yang ia bawa. Panas musim panas begitu saja ia abaikan.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan", gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat lensa coklatnya menangkap sebuah papan warna abu-abu yang hampir seperempatnya tertutup ranting pohon yang tertanam didekatnya. Papan itu bertulis Sun Laundry. Ia mencoba mendekat agar huruf yang menutupinya dapat ia lihat sempurna.

"Assa, ini dia laundry milik Park Ajumma", ujarnya girang.

Belum sampai ia memasuki pelataran laundry, sebuah motor matic silver menyerempet trash bag dipelukannya hingga jatuh. Seorang namja mengendarainya. Tak ada tanggapan apapun darinya. Bahkan sekedar berhenti melihatnya pun tak ada. Namja itu berlalu, memarkirkan motornya, dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam laundry milik nyonya Park.

"Aish, yak apa kau tak punya sopan santun?!, serunya berteriak meski tak di grubris.

Ia pungut kembali trash bag yang jatuh dan bergegas masuk ke Sun Loundry.

.  
.

"Eomma aku tak ingin mengantarkan baju ini kesana, aku ingin menonton konser Twice sore ini, jebbal jangan ganggu jadwalku".

"Yak, anak macam apa kau ini, apa kau lebih memilih yeoja-yeoja imut itu dari pada Eommamu yang seksi ini ?!".

Suara debatan seseorang mengawang diruangan laundry yang tak seberapa luas itu. Tak ada yang menyambut Nara masuk. Sepertinya para pekerja laundry tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dibelakang. Ia hanya melihat seoarng Ajumma duduk di balik meja pelayanan pelanggan, tengah memperhatikan siaran tv disampingnya sambil sesekali menyeru menyahuti debatan seorang namja dibelakang sana.

"Jogiyo, Ajhuma", sapanya agak dikeraskan mengimbangi suara disekitar.

"Ne, agasshi, apa kau kau akan melaundry itu ?", tanya Ajumma itu sembari melirik trash bag hitam yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ne Ajhuma", jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

"Timbanglah disana".

Ahjuma itu sama sekali tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, bahkan nilai berat baju hanya iya lihat dari jauh dan kembali mencatat disebuah kertas nota.

"Agasshi, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau pendatang?", tanya Ajmuma itu tiba-tiba.

"Ne Ajumma, aku baru saja tinggal bersama Appaku disini", jawab Nara sopan.

"Siapa Appamu?", tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Min Seok, Ajumma..".

"Yak Noona, apa kau anak Kim Ajushi, bisakah kau menolongku sekarang, aku sudah sangat sering membantu Ajushi disini, jebbal Noona tolonglah aku", suara itu tersembul dari belakang ruangan disusul munculnya sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

"Yak, Chanyeol ah, apa kau tak punya sopan santun, kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu, Eommamu ini yang sudah tua masih saja mendengar tajam suaramu!", sahut Ajumma itu yang rupanya adalah Eomma dari Namja tak sopan itu.

"Yak Eomma, kau sudah tua tapi kau masih seksi", balas namja itu sekenanya, bermaksud merayu sang Eomma.

Nara hanya diam menyaksikan kedua orang lucu didepannya sedang bersilat lidah. Ia tak tau harus menanggapi yang seperti apa. Ia belum mengenal keduanya.

"Yak Noona, apa kau anak Kim Ajushi yang sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia", tanyak namja itu kepada Nara.

"Ah ne", Nara hanya mengangguk heran.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Appanya bisa curhat kepada namja seperti yang ada di depannya saat ini. _Apakah Appanya sudah terlalu kesepian hingga harus berbagi cerita dengan Namja muda yang urakan seperti dia._

"Ah Noona apa kau sekarang pengangguran, apa kau sedang tidak bekerja, bisakah kau membantuku mengantarkan baju laundry milik pelanggan Eommaku?, ayolah Noona bantu aku, aku harus menonton konser Twice sebentar lagi, Kim Ajushi pun sering ku bantu, apa kau sebagai anaknya tak mau membalas kebaikanku?", pinta namja itu mencecar tak tau diri.

"Yak Chanyeol ah, apa kau memaksanya, apa kau pikir ia paham jalan Seoul ini, ia bisa tersesat?", gertak Eommanya.

"Anni Eomma, Noona sudah lima belas tahun di Seoul, Ajushi menceritakannya padaku, Noona pasti masih ingat", sanggahnya semangat.

"Ah ne ne ne Ajhuma, gwaenchana, biar saya yang mengantarkan baju itu, saya masih mengingat jalanan Seoul, mungkin", Nara mulai menengahi perdebatan anak dan Eommaya itu.

Ia bisa gunakan kesempatan itu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan pula. Ia begitu merindukan Seoul. Dan mengantar pakaian laundry milik pelanggan Park Ajhumma dirasa tak begitu berat.

"Apa kau yakin?", Park Ajumma memastikan.

"Ne Ajumma, tapi apakah motor itu bisa saya pakai untuk mengantarnya?", sembari melirik sebuah motor yang terpakir dihalaman depan.

"Ah Noona pakai saja, ternyata kau sangat cantik dan juga baik", rayu Chanyeol senang.

Sang Eomma hanya mengangkat bibir atasnya melihat tingkah anaknya,

"Ah, aku sampai lupa menanyakan namamu?", ucap Park Ajumma sambil mengepak sepaket baju yang sudah di laundry untuk pelanggannya itu.

"Nara, Kim Nara, Ajumma", jawabnya singkat.

"Nara ah, baju itu bukan diantar ke alamat rumahnya, tapi ke sebuah hotel, dia baru saja menelponku tadi, bahwa ia sedang ada pekerjaan disana, jadi antarkan ke hotel itu", terang Park Ajumma seraya menyodorkan sepaket pakaian laundry dan selembar kertas kecil.

Ia eja satu per satu huruf yang ada dikertas itu. Yang mana alamat hotel itu tertulis disana. Ia tersenyum kecil membacanya. _Tulisan Ajumma benar-benar buruk_. Batinnya mengejek.

Nara yang sudah siap diatas motor matic silver milik Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah kepada Park Ajumma dan mencibir Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum girang karena pekerjaannya tergantikan. Tanpa basa basi ia mulai menjalankan motornya pelan meninggalkan dua orang beda usia itu.

"Hati-hati Nara ah", disusul lambaian tangan Park Ajumma.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan cukup mewah. Nampak seorang namja muda nyentrik yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek kain dan telanjang dada. Ia angkat kakinya yang terlihat mengenakan kaos kaki saja diatas meja. Sesekali terdengar teriakan umpatan dari mulutnya. Dan kembali fokus lagi pada benda kotak berlayar itu. Tak ada orang lain disana hanya ada suara dentuman music disco yang menemaninya. Kembali ia raih kaleng bir di nakas tepat disamping kiri sofa duduknya dan meneguknya habis lalu membuangnya asal. Begitu berkali kali hingga kaleng kosong itu betebaran dimana mana. Ditengah kesibukannya, terdengar suara ponsel yang lain menyita perhatiannya. Ia lirik ponsel itu samar, berdecih lalu kembali fokus pada phonsel yang ia pegang lagi. Namun kembali lagi ponsel itu berdering. Ada panggilan untuk dirinya. Ia raih ponsel itu sekejap dan mengangkatnya malas.

"Yeoboseo".  
"Yaa!, Ji Yong ah, apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?, apa kau tak segera bersiap untuk fansighmu?", tanya seseorang dari sebrang phonselnya.

"Yak! Apa kau sudah gila?! Baju yang ku mau belum datang, dan apa kau tau sekarang aku hanya memakai celana absurd ini?", balasnya agak menyentak.

"Aku akan menjemputmu kekamar, sebentar lagi",

"Aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu sekretaris Jay, berikan baju yang ku mau lalu aku akan datang di acara itu", tutupnya sepihak.

Ia lempar ponselnya asal dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel sebelumnya.

.

.

Disebuah loby hotel yang cukup luas terlihat Nara berjalan tergesa-gesa lebih mirip berlari kecil menuju sebuah meja receptionist. Ia masih kerepotan membawa paket pakaian laundry milik pelanggan Park Ajumma. Ia tekan bel receptionist itu semagat.

"Oesooseo", sapa seseorang dari balik meja receptionist itu.

"Dapatkah anda memberikan ini pada tuan Joo Yong?, ini adalah baju miliknya", ujar Nara canggung.

"Apa anda tau nomor kamarnya?", tanya receptionist itu lagi.

Ia pandang lembaran kertas pemberian Ajumma tadi, ia tak menemukan nomor kamar milik Ajushi itu. Tetapi ia mendapatkan nomor lantai kamar inapnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya tau lantai keberapa ia menginap, dan sekarng ia berada di lantai 7", terangnya agak ragu.

"Iya mohon tunggu sebentar".

Terlihat sang receptionist membuka sebuah system di layar komputer, menelpon seseorang lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum yang mana dimaksudkan untuk orang disebrang telponnya.

"Tuan Yong menyuruh anda mengantarkannya langsung kekamarnya, silakan ke lantai 7 kamar 702", ujar receptionist itu pada Narra.

"Ah, Ne, gamsahamnida", balasnya dengan bungkukan tiga puluh lima derajat dan segera berlalu dari meja itu meski hatinya sanksi.

Langkahnya melambat sesampainya di lantai tujuh. Lorong itu begitu sepi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menemukan orang bersimpang dengannya disana. Manik coklatnya terus berpendar dari pintu ke pintu. Mencari nomor 702. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah menemukan kamar itu. Ia mulai mengetuknya, namun matanya teralihkan kembali oleh suatu hal. Pintu itu sudah terbuka sedikit. Tak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari dalam. Beralihlah pikirannya untuk menyapanya saja.

"Jogiyo".

"Ah ne, apa kau pembawa baju itu?", sautan seseorang dari dalam.

"Ah ne Ajus...".

"Masuklah, dan bawa baju itu kemari", sautnya memotong.

Nara mulai memasuki kamar itu. Matanya takjup memandang keadaan sekitar. Kamar yang sebenarnya tergolong mewah itu terlihat begitu berantantakan, sampah kaleng softdrink dan bir bertebaran dimana mana, barang-barangnya nampak bertempat tak semestinya. Ia masih terdiam di satu titik ruangan itu. Ia tak tau berada dimana orang yang menyahutinya sedari tadi. Hingga umpatan menepi ditelinganya begitu mengejutkannya.

"Yak apa kau tuli?!, aku berada dikamar mandi sekarang, bawakan baju itu padaku, kenapa kau lama sekali, aku sudah tak berpakaian selama dua jam lebih, apa kau tau itu?!", suara itu terus saja mencecarnya.

Ia edarkan pandangan itu ke semua sudut ruangan. Mencari asal suara itu berada. Dan matanya berhasil menemukannya. Ruangan kecil yang memang mirip kamar mandi berada disudut kanan ruangan agak tertutup jika ia melihatnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Ia buka paketan plastik hitam yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan isi didalamnya. Ia ampil sepotong kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak serta satu buah celana kain hitam panjang. Dan segera berlari mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Jogiyo, ini baju yang anda minta".

Sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Segera Nara memberika pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya".

Belum genap selangkah ia berbalik dari pintu itu. Terdengar suara umpatan nyaring hampir memekakkan seisi ruangan itu.

"Michyeoseo?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini agak panjang. Biar sekalian sih. Semoga kalian suka. Ikutin terus yaaa. Mian kalo banyak typo. Kamsahamnida.


	3. Chapter 3

Suara itu melengking cukup keras. Jika saja ruangan dan seisinya bisa berbicara pasti mereka tak terima ketenangannya diusik. Begitu juga Nara. Ia hentikan langkahnya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia mendesah kasar. Ia sudah mulai kesal. Pelanggan Eomma Chanyeol itu benar-benar tak punya etika. Ia sudah semaunya sendiri. Menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya hingga ke kamar dan memerintahkannya menyiapkan langsung hingga kekamar mandi. Dan sekarang ia meneriakinya.

"Tuan itu sudah mulai kurang ajar padaku", bisiknya pelan.

Kesabarannya sudah mulai merongrong. Ia hentakkan kaki kanannya dan menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia putar badannya cepat menghadap kamar mandi itu kembali dan bersiap melayangkan tangan untuk menggedor pintunya. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh permukaan pintu, mata yang tadinya memicing tajam berubah membulat lebar. Mulutnya menganga. Dan badannya kian menegang.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka sempurna, dan memperlihatkan seorang namja tepat didepannya, namja yang telanjang dada hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Dia bukan seorang Ajushi, namja itu masih muda bahkan masih nampak baru menginjak umur 30 tahun atau mungkin belum. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Nara bisa melihat otot rahangnya tersembul karena ditekan keras oleh eratan giginya. Sedang tangan kirinya bepegang erat pada lipatan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Yak siapa kau?! apa kau bodoh?! Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau memberiku baju semacam ini?".

Caci namja itu dan melemparkan pakaiaan yang diberikan Nara tadi ke bawah lantai tepat didepan kakinya.

Nara mulai menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka karena terkejut. Ia tata hati dan pikirannya yang terpecah. Menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berdoa dalam hati. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan didepannya, begitu mendadak, dan membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Uratnya yang menegang sedikit melemas. Kakinya mulai melangkah mundur sedang obsidian miliknya masih menatap lurus objek didepannya. Tapi langkah kakinya yang tersendat sendat disadari oleh namja itu.

"Mau kemana kau?! jangan coba berpikir pergi dari sini!", titah namja itu dengan teriakan yang memekak.

Nara tersentak kaget, tangannya yang terpaut itu bergetar. Lidahnya seperti mengeras hingga sulit digerakkan untuk sekedar membela diri.

Namja itu bergerak melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat pelan ke arah Nara. Seperti harimau kelaparan yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Tatapannya sama sekali tak bisa di bantahkan.

"Stop Ajushi!, aku tak tau kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti itu, aku sudah mengantarkan pakaianmu hingga ke kekamar ini, bahkan kau dengan kurang ajar menyuruhku memberikannya langsung kepadamu yang sedang ada di kamar mandi, tapi kau malah mengataiku gila", terang Nara cepat tanpa jeda.

"Mwo?!, Ajushi? Kau sudah gila dan sekarang matamu juga tak normal, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku Ajushi?!", bentak namja itu tak terima.

Keterangan Nara tak membuat situasi membaik. Namja itu malah terlihat semakin garang. Dan tekanan serta terkaman itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

"Ne, apa aku salah, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan pakaian milikmu yang sudah selesai dilaundry oleh Ajummaku, tak ada maksud lain, Ajumma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya kepada Ajushi yang bernama Joo Yong", jelasnya lagi seraya berteriak menutup matanya rapat.

"Mwo, Ajushi? Joo Yong?, apa kau tak mengenaliku?", tanya namja itu dengan nada menurun.

Nara buka matanya kembali, telinganya mencerna nada bicara namja itu yang sudah mulai mereda. Dan benar saja namja itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Ha, Ne?, aku sungguh tak mengenalmu, bukankah kau Joo Yong Ajushi?", tanya nara lagi.

"Yak! apa kau tak bisa membedakan umur seseorang dari penampilannya?!... anni, kau adalah penguntit yang pura-pura menjadi pengantar baju laundry kan?!".

"Mwo?!, penguntit? Aku penguntit? Bukankah ini terang-terangan kalo dikatakan sebagai penguntit?", balas Nara membela diri dari tuduhan namja itu.

"Ah jika bukan penguntit, kauuuu, jelas-jelas kau adalah penyusup!", tuduh namja itu lagi.

"Penyusup?, Ajushi aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu dan tak ada alasaan apapun untukku menyusup kekamarmu, waktu aku datang, kamarmu sudah terbuka, kau menyuruhku masuk dan memintaku untuk memberikan langsung pakaian itu padamu yang sedang dikamar mandi, bukankah kau yang sudah berbuat kurang ajar padaku, kau Ajushi mesum!", cecar Nara yang semakin kesal karena tuduhan yang menyudutkannya.

"Yak, berhentilah memanggilku Ajushi, aku Ji Yoong, idol tampan era masakini", bela namja itu masih dengan teriakannya.

" Mwo?, Ji Yong?", ucap Nara hampir tak terdengar.

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu yang bersinggungan dengan lantai. Seorang pria terlihat memasuki kamar itu dengan bebarapa tentengan ditangannya. Serentak Nara dan namja itu menoleh memandang objek yang sama.

"Yaa Ji Yong ah, kenapa pintu kamarmu terbuka?, dan siapa perempuan ini?", lelaki itu meletakkan barang yang ia bawa di atas sebuah sofa sembari melirik Nara lekat.

"Yaa Jay biseo, kenapa kau baru datang?, baru saja kamarku disusup oleh seseorang", ujar Ji Yong sambil mencibir Nara yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Bukankah kau tak memperbolehkanku masuk tadi?, aku membawa baju yang kau inginkan, Hana tak bisa mengantarkannya karena ia harus menyiapkan beberapa hal di stage fansignmu", ujar Jay biseo melirik sebuah kain yang ia letakkan tadi disofa.

"Aku akan memakainya, dan jaga dia agar tak kabur dari sini", perintah Ji Yong dengan jari telunjuk terangkat ke arah Nara.

Nara yang masih bergeming hanya mengerutkan dahinya, dan memandang Jay biseo datar. Ji Yong yang tanpa basa basi menyambar kain itu dari atas sofa dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Nara mulai mengingat ingat suatu hal. Ia rogoh saku celananya, mencari lembaran yang Ajummanya berikan. Ia eja kembali satu per satu huruf dan angka-angka. Tak ada yang salah. Nama dari Ajushi itu benar-benar Joo Yong. Siapa yang salah?. Apa receptionist hotel itu tak mendengar dengan benar ?. Ia usap matanya untuk memastikan kembali tulisan itu. Bahkan sudah kesekian kalinya ia membacanya. Ia telan liurnya sendiri. Ia sudah salah masuk kamar. Bahkan ia sudah mencaci namja itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bola matanya berputar mencari ide.

"Yaa kau! mengapa kau bisa masuk dikamar naga ini?", tanya Jay biseo menghambur fokus Nara.

"Ah ne, ah ajus , ah Jay biseo, maafkan aku yang sok kenal, karena dia memanggilmu itu, bisakah kau membantuku?".

"Mwo?".

"Aku sudah salah masuk kamarnya, dan itu karena kecerobohanku, anni, itu salah receptionist itu, ah tapi sudahlah, aku sudah membuatnya marah, tapi percayalah aku bukan penyusup, aku juga bukan penguntit, bahkan aku tak mengenalnya, aku hanya pengantar baju laundry", keluh Nara seraya memungut pakaian yang tadi dilempar Ji Yong kelantai dan menatanya kembali dikantung plastik bersama pakaian yang lain.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa menolongmu, dan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, tapi aku tak bisa, dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup dengan mulut naganya yang mengeluarkan api", terang Jay biseo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar yang tadi ia biarkan terbuka untuk menutup dan menguncinya.

"Jebal aju, ah, aku masih harus mengantarkan ini ke pemilik sebenarnya", rajuk Nara memelas sembari menepuk-nepuk paket plastik pakaian laundry.

"Mianne, tapi aku juga tak mempercayaimu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan, jika kau tak mengenal Ji Yong, bahkan hampir seluruh orang korea mengenalnya", ujar Jay biseo tenang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kemudian meneguk satu kaleng softdrink yang ia ambil di kulkas seusai mengunci pintu tadi.

"Haa?, apa aku saja yang tak mengenalnya, tapi mukanya memang tak asing bagiku", gumam Nara berfikir keras.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Ji Yong sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang dibawa oleh sekertaris Jay tadi. Mata hitamnya langsung tertuju pada sosok Nara yang berdiri mamatung di tempat yang sama. Ia sungging seringai sombongnya pada gadis yang nampak terbingung akan sesuatu hal itu. Lalu beralih pada sosok sekretaris Jay yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yak sekretaris Jay, akan aku apakan gadis ini?", tanyanya bermaksud menyindir Nara.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas perempuan ini sudah tau sedikit tentang dirimu", jawab sekretaris Jay memihak sembari melirik samar sosok Nara.

Ji Yong mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Nara berdiri. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Nara hingga suara petikan ibu jari dan jari tengah Ji Yong mengawang di wajahnya dan membuat kesadaran yang tercecer tadi kembali sepenuhnya. Ia pandang lekat wajah namja didepannya. Penampilannya sudah berbeda dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Namja itu sudah tak seberantakan dan seabsurd beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya yang putih pucat sudah merona karena baju yang ia kenakan. Rambut yang tadi acak-acakkan kini tertata rapi. Ia begitu tampan dan menawan. Ia bisa menjamin tak akan ada yeoja yang berpaling bosan ketika memandangnya. Bahkan dirinya juga yang beberapa saat lalu mencacinya, tak menampik jika namja itu memang menggoda sekarang.

"Ehm", Ji Yong berdeham.

Lamunan Nara lenyap seketika. Ia atur sikapnya yang sudah terlihat salah tingkah. Dan menyatukan tatapan yang mengambang dari saat ia berfantasi. Lagi-lagi seringai mengejek itu terlukis dari bibir Ji Yong.

"Yak Ji Yong ah, atau siapapun dirimu bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi, aku harus mengantarkan pakaian ini pada pelanggan ajumma yang sebenarnya, pasti ia sudah menunggu", rengek Nara .

Belum ada tanggapan dari Ji Yong. Mataya kini bersafari. Memandang detail tubuh Nara dari satu titik ke titik lainnya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Yak, apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kamu berpikir hal aneh tentang diriku?", ketus Nara.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu, bahkan kau sudah pernah melihatku dengan penampilan memalukan seperti tadi, apa kau bisa menjamin, setelah ini tak akan ada pemberitaan apapun tentang diriku?", ucapnya seolah tak percaya.

Ia pangkas tatapan mata didepannya. Bukan karena ia tak mau Ji Yong menelusup lebih jauh pribadinya. Tapi ia merasa matanya seperti terbius ke alam lain jika berlama memandang namja yang sekarang berada didepannya beberapa centi itu. Pikirannya melayang sesaat .

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya, bahwa keadaan ini benar-benar tak disengaja?", tanya Nara mencoba bernego.

Ia sudah mulai sedikit mengerti seperti apa orang dihadapannya sekarang. Namja itu bukan orang biasa seperti dirinya. Ia juga bukan orang tenang dan baik hati. Bahkan orang terdekatnya seperti sekretaris Jay pun takut padanya dan sebisa mungkin menghindari masalah apapun dengannya.

"Berikan padaku kartu identitasmu!".

Muka manis Nara berubah menajam, ia seperti diperas dengan keadaan ini. Kesalahan yang tak pernah ia sengaja, kesalahan yang dianggap tak perlu diperpanjang, kesalahan yang sekiranya dengan mudah termaafkan. Namja itu merubah segalanya menjadi lebih rumit.

"Untuk apa?".

"Tentu saja untuk jaminan", bibirnya menyeringai licik.

"Lalu, kapan kau mengembalikannya?".

"Setelah aku mempercayaimu dan memastikan tak ada yang kau lakukan padaku", alasannya terucap tak masuk akal.

"Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku? Apa kau tak liat aku tak membawa apapun sekarang', ujar Nara seraya meraba tubuhnya sendiri untuk memperlihatkan kepada Ji Yong yang memandangnnya nanar.

"Tunggu lah dikamar ini hingga fansignku usai, akan ku pikirkan suatu hal untukmu", ujar Ji Yong dengan sedikit penekanan kata.

Sekrearis Jay yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah tas hitam diatas nakas samping meja tv dan mengalungkannya dibahu lalu berjalan menuju meja rias dekat ranjang tidur dan menyahut sebuah kacamata hitam diatasnya.

"Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?, jam fansign sebentar lagi, jangan biarkan para penggemarmu menunggu lama Ji Yong ah", ucap Jay biseo seraya melemparkan kaca mata hitam yang ia ambil tadi pada Ji Yong yang sudah siap dengan tangkapannya.

Sekretaris Jay dan Ji Yong mulai berjalan beriringan menuju pintu kamar. Pikiran Nara yang masih terberai menyuruh tubuhnya menurut tanpa perlawanan. Ji Yong sudah mendoktrin otak dan syaraf tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menjadi yang salah. Bahkan kesalahan yang serta merta bukan dari dirinya bisa dimenangkan namja itu telak. Ia masih diam mematung hingga suara decitan engsel pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Jay biseo menyadarkannya.

"Jamkkan man! Jamkkan man!, aku akan menunggumu hingga acaramu usai, dan kita bisa bernego lagi, tapi bisakah aku minta tolong agar pakaian ini bisa diantar ke pemilik sebenarnya?", mohon Nara sambil menunjuk paket hitam dihadapannya.

Tak ada kata apapun dari Ji Yong, ia hanya mengkode Jay biseo yang berdiri disampingnya dengan jari tangannya. Dan tak lama biseo Jay berjalan ke arah Nara berdiri lantas memungut paket hitam yang berisi pakaian itu meletakkan di pelukannya.

"Berikan padaku catatan identitas pemilik pakaian ini, aku akan menyuruh pelayan hotel untuk mengantarkannya", ujar Jay biseo sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Nara.

Ia rogoh selembar kertas kecil dari saku celananya dan meletakkan lembaran itu di telapak tangan Jay biseo.

"Jangan lakukan hal apapun, jangan mencoba pergi dari sini, urusan kita belum selesai, oh dan satu lagi, kau, jangan bicara banmal padaku, usiamu terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku!", perintah Ji Yong tengil dan berlalu keluar diikuti Jay biseo yang mengekor di belakangnya, diakhiri suara mesin pengunci pintu otomatis.

.

.

Hembusan nafasnya keluar keras sepeninggal Ji Yong dan Jay biseo. Nara mulai melemaskan tulang dan otot tubuhnya yang tegang sedari tadi. Ia tarik kedua tangannya keatas, memutar punggungnya kekiri ke kanan, meregangkan bagian tubuhnya yang kaku, dan bernafas secara teratur. Semua menjadi tertahan karena sikap Ji Yong yang terlalu menekannya. _"Ia begitu menjengkelkan dan menakutkan"_ , gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa karena hal sepele semacam ini ia bisa menahanku disini, oh tidak ia mengurungku, ini bukan kesalahanku saja, ia benar-benar seenaknya sendiri, tak tau diri dan begitu kasar, apa dia seoarang artis terkenal?, atau dia seorang pejabat Negara?, tapi ia seharusnya tak memperlakukanku seperti ini ", mulutnya terus saja mengumpat kesal.

Ia lemparkan tubuh mungilnya diatas sofa dan mengangkat kakinya diatas meja. Obsidian coklatnya mulai beraksi. Melihat kesana kemari. Menelusur dari tiap detail pemandangan diruangan itu. Desahan kecil kembali keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. Ia raih beberapa majalah yang berserakan diatas meja. Dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan membaca beberapa artikel yang termuat didalamnya.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berselang, matanya sudah begitu perih mengamati gambar dan tulisan di majalah itu. Gerik tubuhnya sudah membosan. Sesekali ia pukul pelan bahu dan lehernya untuk menghilangkan pegal yang melanda otot disekitarannya. Ia lemparkan asal majalah ke atas meja. Dengan susah payah ia bangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduk. Berjalan pelan menelusuri sisi-sisi ruangan itu, mengedarkan lensa coklatnya liar. Seringai sarkastis terbit menghias wajahnya yang lelah. _Bagaimana mungkin orang serumit dia bisa membiarkan kamarnya seberantakan ini?._ Kicaunya dalam hati.

Tak tau karena hal apa. Tapi ia sudah begitu bosan tak ada yang ia kerjakan. Tangannya mulai memungut satu per satu kaleng bir, kaleng softdrink dari lantai dan membuangnya kedalam kotak yang sampah yang tersedia. Ia simpun bungkus plastik makanan ringan yang terhambur disekitar sofa, mebersihkan makanan ringan yang terburai dilantai dan meja. Menata buku dan majalah yang bertumpuk tak beraturan. Ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada ranjang tidur yang tak jauh beda dengan keadaan ruang tengah yang baru saja ia rapikan. Ia hembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidur yang lebih mirip sarang kecoa. Selimut dan bedcover yang kusut, bantal guling yang berjatuhan dibawah ranjang. Ia susun serapi mungkin. Paling tidak ada hal lain yang ia kerjakan dari pada harus duduk diam menunggu tanpa kepastian waktu.

Kali ini pikirannya melayang pada ruangan lain yang menjadi saksi bisu konflik dirinya dengan Ji Yong beberapa saat tadi. Kamar mandi, senyumnya terkembang menggeletik mengingat itu. Betapa aneh melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk saja saat kamar itu memuntahkan tubuhnya. Dan seperti kamar ajaib, dimana beberapa saat lalu pula ia melihat Ji Yong yang tampan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya semangat. Dan lagi-lagi pemandangan yang tak jauh beda dari yang sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Bahkan kamar mandi yang sesekali ia kunjungi saja begitu berantakan, orang macam apa dia",_ ujarnya mengejek.

Ia raih handuk mandi yang tergantung dishower, mematikkan keran air yang masih sedikit mengalir, menata beberapa kosmetik dan alat mandi yang tergeletak behamburan disamping wastafel. Suatu benda yang yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah tabung kecil berwarna biru transparan. Ia pungut tabung itu dari lantai. Sebuah tabung berisikan butiran pil berwarna putih.

 _"_ _Apa ini semacam obat diet? Atau obat sakit kepala?, atau obat terlarang?",_ ujarnya bertanya tanya dalam benak.

Ia letakkan kembali obat itu bersama botol-botol kosmetik yang lain. Memastikan ruangan itu sudah bersih dan meninggalkannya menuju keruangan lain.

Kruuuuuk.

Suara dari dalam perut ia rasakan hingga menepi ditelinganya. Ia pegang perutnya reflek.

"Ahh ini membuatku lapar, apa Jiyong tengil itu punya makanan untukku?", keluhnya lantas berjalan menuju kulkas berada.

Ia buka pintu kulkas itu gesit. Dan senyuman kemenangan menghias wajahnya yang menderita kelaparan.

.

.

.

"Noona, Aku ingin segera mengakhiri fansign ini, aku sudah tak tahan!", bisik Ji Yong sedikit membentak asisten pribadinya.

Senyuman itu terpaksa terlukis dibuat-buat. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya gusar. Ada yang menyerang pertahanannya. Keringat dingin berebut keluar bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia tahan seperti kondisi sebelum-sebelumnya ketika ia harus mengalami hal serupa yang datang tak terduga. Senyuman palsu, keramahan imitasi, sikap yang bohong menjadi beberapa intrik untuk menutupinya. Urat biru ditangannya kian menegang dan menyebul keluar dipermukaan kulit yang membasah oleh keringat. Spidol yang ia pegang dijemarinya pun seolah akan patah karena tekanan. Deguban jantung membuat emosinya naik turun. Pertahananannya masih kokoh. Meski ia memang melawannya susah payah.

Hana masih berdiri bergeminng dibelakang Ji Yong duduk. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok tuannya. Ia sangat paham akan batas pertahanan yang dimiliki Ji Yong. Ia akan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu ketika ia merasa bahwa kondisi sudah benar-benar menghimpit.

Orchid hitam Ji Yong melirik sosok wanita dibelakangnya. Seakan memberi signal bahwa ia ingin bicara sesuatu lagi padanya. Hana mulai mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Ji Yong.

"Bisakah aku meninggalkan acara ini Noona, apa kau ingin melihatku mati disini?", bisiknya lemah.

"Ji Yong ah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? cobalah lebih rileks, masih ada beberapa sign yang harus kau berikan pada penggemarmu disini", balas Hana mencoba menenangkan.

"Noona, bahkan tanganku saja tak mau berhenti bergetar, bagaimana aku bisa menulis sesuatu untuk mereka?".

Belum sempat Hana balas berucap, Ji Yong beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan acara itu begitu saja, meninggalkan ribuan penggemar beratnya yang sudah pasti diotak mereka menyimpan bermacam-macam prasangka dan pertanyaan.

"Ji Yong ah, Ji Yong ah berhentilah sebentar, jangan tinggalkan acara ini begitu saja!", Hana terus saja memanggilnya mencoba mengejar Ji Yong dan mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Noona, beri tau pada mereka bahwa aku sedang diare, apa mereka ingin melihatku buang air didepannya?, kau katakan itu saja pada mereka, aku akan kembali kekamarku, dan jangan ganggu aku!", ujar Ji Yong sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang ditelan lift perak hotel itu.

.

.

Caviar itu sudah hampir habis ia lahap. Sesekali gumaman kenikmatan akan makanan itu mengaum di mulutnya. Ia tak mau melewatkan setiap inci kelezatan makanan mahal itu. Senyum bahagianya terukir di wajah cantiknya yang sedari tadi muram karena Ji Yong. Ia letakkan piring yang sudah kosong itu diatas meja. Dan menyahut botol air mineral dan meneguknya cepat.

Suara mesin pengunci pintu otomatis berbunyi disusul sosok namja nyentrik yang masuk terburu-buru. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaan Nara disana.

"Ji Yong ah, apa kau sudah...".

Belum selesai Nara dengan kalimatnya, Ji Yong sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan meringkuk disana. Kemeja mewah yang ia kenakan, sepatu yang terlihat mahal masih ia kenakan lengkap. Nafasnya berhembus berat memburu. Rintihan kesakitan yang diupayakan teredam masih tertangkap samar ditelinga Nara yang masih berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan itu.

"Jiyong ah, apa kau sakit? Apa kau baik baik saja?", Nara mulai berjalan mendekat keranjang dimana tubuh Jiyong berada.

Tak ada sautan apapun darinya. Tubuh ringkih yang meringkuk itu terlihat bergetar. Keringatnya bercucuran dipermukaan dahi mulus itu. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat kain selimut hingga kusut. Matanya terus saja terpejam. Bahkan Nara tak bisa melihat pupil hitam legam yang menyeramkan seperti yang ia lihat tadi siang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan", ucapnya lirih.

Ia tak tau mengapa Jiyong kembali seorang diri. Bahkan ia kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang membuatnya bingung, takut, dan panik. _"Dimana sekretaris Jay? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkannya sendiri?"_ , tanyanya dalam hati. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia tak mungkin diam saja. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia teruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Berjalan lebih dekat ke ranjang Jiyong dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran ranjang itu. Tangannya kini terangkat, mengusap kening yang sudah dibanjiri peluh. Mengusap kepalanya lembut. Itu yang ia ingat saat ini. Seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan Eommanya ketika ia sedang menangis atau ketakutan. Bahkan sentuhan seperti itu memang benar-benar membuatnya lebih tenang. Dan ia berharap akan membantu Jiyong saat ini.

Nara mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kebeberapa sudut. Ia mencoba mencari tisyu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat Ji Yong yang masih terus keluar. Namun ketika ia hendak beranjak untuk mengambil tisyu diatas meja yang berada di sebrangnya, tarikan tangan yang entah sejak kapan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya itu mengejutkannya. Jiyong menggenggam erat jemari tangannya. Seolah ia tak mau ditinggal sendirian. Jiyong yang egois kini sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Betapa lemah sosok dihadapannya sekarang. Mata yang tajam kini menumpul karena terpejam. Sikap yang yang angkuh kini tumbang tak berdaya. Tubuh yang kokoh seperti besi kini melunak seperti karet. Begitu iba, begitu luluh perasaannya saat ini. Ia peluk perlahan tubuh yang menderita itu. Terus mengusap kepalanya. Mencoba mengalirkan seluruh energi yang ia punya saat ini. Dan nafas itu mulai terdengar teratur, getaran tubuhnya pun kini menenang. Dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya tak mempedulikan siapa dirinya dan siapa orang disampingnya. Yang mereka pahami saat ini hanya memberi dan melindungi karena suatu hal yang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Agak gimana gitu, tapi masih pengen lanjut , mian, typo masih betebaran. Semoga kalian suka. Khamsahamnida.


	4. Chapter 4

Pintu kamar itu kembali dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Seorang pria yang ia kenal sebelumnya masuk kedalam. Siratan matanya yang tentu saja penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ia nampak terheran. Sudah pasti pemandangan ini akan membuatnya berpikir keras. Belum ada sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Hingga sebelum semuanya beralih lebih mengejutkan lagi. Nara mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibirnya yang mengatup. Berisyarat agar tak ada suara apapun diruangan itu. Ia lepaskan perlahan pelukan tangannya yang melingkar di kepala dan leher Jiyong yang sepertinya sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadar. Menariknya begitu lembut agar tak membangunkannya. Dan berjalan pelan dimana sekretaris Jay berdiri.

"Jeosonghamnida, kali ini aku sudah benar-benar lancang, tapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa melihatnya kesakitan seperti tadi, ia kembali seorang diri, tak ada dirimu, tak ada yang menemaninya, jeongmal, aku hanya ingin membantunya lebih tenang", terang Nara dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sekretaris Jay belum menanggapi. Ia justru berjalan, beralih dari tempatnya berdiri menuju dimana kulkas berada. Mengambil sebuah kaleng softdrink dan meneguknya. Lantas kembali mendekatkan diri pada Nara yang masih di posisi semula.

"Kali ini aku tak tau harus marah padamu atau sebaliknya, kau memang orang asing yang tak ku kenal, bahkan Jiyong juga tak mengenalmu, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa yang kau lakukan itu sudah membuatnya tenang", ujar Jay biseo datar.

Nara masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya masih bercampur aduk. Merutuki kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin ia sendiri tak mengerti, apa yang dilakukannya itu sebuah kesalahan atau bukan.

"Pergilah", ucap Jay biseo tiba-tiba.

Kepala yang terus merunduk itu akhirnya terangkat. Dipasangkan dengan tatapan mata yang meruncing.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan kamar ini? Dia akan marah padamu sekretaris Jay, dia akan mencacimu karena membiarkanku pergi", tanya Nara kuatir.

Jay biseo nampak tersenyum getir, lalu pergi dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Ada sesuatu yang ia tahan dan ada sesuatau yang ingin ia katakan. Tentu saja hatinya juga bimbang saat ini. Ia hanya berpikir sederhana yang ia yakini memang seharusnya ia lakukan. Orang yang ia kenal adalah Jiyong dan Nara hanya perempuan asing yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Bukankah keputusan yang ia buat sangat tepat. Dan semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Isi pikiran lelaki itu terus berunding.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Jay biseo membuyar konsentrasi Nara yang sejak tadi berusaha menyelami pikirannya.

"Nara", jawab Nara singkat.

"Aku hanya mencoba mempercayaimu tapi bukan berarti aku yakin padamu, aku tak ingin Jiyong mendapatkan masalah yang terlalu berbelit seperti ini, aku rasa tak akan terjadi hal yang berarti jika kau pergi", terangnya sembari menatap Nara lebih dalam.

"Ah ne, kurasa juga begitu, aku hanya kuatir padamu jika nanti Jiyong sampai memakimu", jelas Nara lebih tenang dengan sunggingan senyum ragu.

"Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan hal semacam itu, jadi tak usah kau pikirkan", kali ini sekretaris Jay memasangkan ucapannya dengan tawa lebarnya yang tak bersuara.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida Jay biseo, apa aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang?", tanya Nara sumringah.

"Nde, tentu saja".

Nara mulai membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat pada sekretaris Jay. Yang barang tentu di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari lelaki bertubuh kurus tinggi itu, sebagai tanda terima akan salam pamitnya.

Masih beberapa langkah kaki mungil Nara berjalan, bahkan jaraknya masih sedikit jauh dari pintu keluar kamar itu. Otaknya masih berpaut pada suatu hal. Ia hentikan langkahnya sekejap. Dan memutar badannya kembali menghadap sosok sekretaris Jay. Lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jay biseo, berikan selembar kertas dan pulpenmu sebentar?", ujar Nara sembari mengulurkan tangannya meminta.

Sekretaris Jay mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap menuruti perintah Nara. Ia buka tas kecil yang masih tergantung dibahunya. Mencari sebuah benda yang diminta oleh perempuan imut dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Jay biseo sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pensil warna pada Nara.

Tak ingin berlama-lama. Nara lantas menyahutnya dari tangan Jay biseo dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu mengulurkannya lagi pada Jay biseo yang nampak masih terbingung.

"Sekretaris Jay, aku tak mau menyulitkanmu suatu hari nanti, karena aku juga ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh orang baik, jika Jiyong menyuruhmu mencariku lagi, kau bisa menghubungiku, itu adalah nomor hp yang ku punya, simpanlah dan terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu", terang Nara lalu membungkuk singkat dan berlari kecil hingga pintu itu kembali menutup menghilangkan sosoknya yang mungil.

.

.

Musim panas belum usai. Matahari yang seharusnya sudah mulai meredup disore hari masih begitu angkuh bersinar terang. Teriknya tak jauh beda dengan siang. Namun musim ini punya banyak penggemar mengalahkan musim alam lainnya. Hingga mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menikmati anugerah sang pencipta yang besar ini.

Matanya menyipit menerawang kedepan. Aspal jalan seperti memantulkan sinar bak cermin. Sesekali senyuman tipis terulas dari bibir lembabnya. Ia begitu menikmati jalan-jalan pertamanya setelah dua tahun lalu. Meski beberapa hal menjengkelkan ia alami hari ini namun bahagianya lebih besar dari apapun.

Lalu lintas Seoul cukup padat namun begitu tertata rapi. Peraturan selalu mereka jalankan, segala macam pelanggaran sekecil apapun harus ditindak. Contoh hal yang memang selalu ada konsekuensinya.

Ia hentikan laju motornya ketika ia dapati lampu merah tanda berhenti menyala. Ia edarkan pandangannya untuk sekedar mencari kesibukan sembari menunggu lampu hijau menggantikan. Ada beberapa baliho yang terpasang dideretan pertokoan disampingnya. Hingga mata itu tak sengaja terhenti lama di baliho raksasa yang tergantung di sebuah bangunan apartemement yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tentu saja baliho itu dengan ukuran tak normal, ia dapat melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Begitu besar sampai menutup jendela beberapa lantai apartement itu. Bukan karena ukuran balihonya tetapi gambar dan tulisan yang ada disana.

" _Oh Tuhan, Nara ah bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenalinya_ ", batinnya merutuki.

 _Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu terlibat pertengkaran dengannya tersenyum disana_ _?._ _Bagaimana bisa orang yang menakutkan_ _menyeringai_ _seramah itu_ _?_ _. Bagaimana bisa orang yang menahannya disebuah kamar seorang diri bisa sebahagia itu_ _?_ _. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selemah tadi bisa sumringah seolah ia kuat_ _?_ _. Bagaimana potret Jiyong ada disana?._

Ia telan ludahnya. Beberapa detik jantungnya berdegup tak semestinya. Batinnya terus saja mengumpat kesana kemari. Ia begitu kampungan untuk hal semacam ini. Mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ia temui beberapa saat lalu adalah Jiyong. Jiyong dengan nama besarnya. " _Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku kembali di kesempatan seperti tadi?"_ , batinnya memohon.

Memohon untuk bertemu kembali, bukan karena Jiyong adalah seorang idol terkenal, bukan karena itu. Tapi karena ia ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan bodoh karena tak mengenalinya. Ia sudah terlihat seperti orang payah yang tak mengikuti trend masa kini. _Apa ia begitu kuper?._ Pertanyaannya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lampu hijau menyala menyusul redupnya lampu merah. Kendaraan dikanan kirinya sudah memacu kemudi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak dengan Nara yang masih terpaku disana. Ia tak menyadarinya. Hingga sebuah mobil dibelakangnya mencoba mengingatkan dengan berkali-kali mengklakson. Ia pinggirkan segera motornya lalu membungkuk maaf untuk pengemudi mobil yang sudah ia halangi jalannya.

Sekelebat bayangan Appanya tertangkap oleh kedua orchid coklatnya. Appanya sedang berada didalam mobil mewah itu bersama seorang wanita seusia Eommanya. Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Meski hanya sekilas, ia begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing hanya karena hal ini. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur tersita oleh suatu hal antara dirinya dan Jiyong. _"Lagi pula mungkin saja_ _Appanya_ _sedang ada pekerjaan dengan rekannya di luar kantor"_.

Ia pacu kembali kemudinya untuk segera pulang kerumah. Secepatnya memberikan info pada Park Ajhumma tentang pelanggannya. Dan tentu saja, menyambut sang Appa pulang kerja. Senyumnya kembali terbit setelah beberapa kali suatu hal menghalangi.

.

.

Bedcover warna abu-abu itu mengkerut karena suatu gerakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat seperti bayi. Tangan kanannya mengusap matanya yang masih terpejam. Begitu sampai beberapa menit berlalu. Hingga sinar terang sebuah lampu menelusup kedalam pupil matanya dan benar-benar menganggu kenyamanannya. Ia mendengus kasar dengan menarik bantal disampingnya untuk menutupi pandangan yang silau.

"Jiyong_ah, apa kau ingin tidur seharian? Ireona! Ini sudah malam", seru seseorang dari depan sebuah televisi layar datar.

"Hmm, kenapa kau tak pulang saja?, lagi pula ini sudah malam dan tentu tak masalah jika aku meneruskan tidurku", jawabnya tak jelas terhalangi busa bantal yang menutupi penuh mukanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu".

"Mwo?", tanya Jiyong singkat.

"Agensi memutuskan untuk menggelar sebuah acara kembali besok siang, untuk klarifikasi acara yang sudah kau tinggalkan begitu saja", terang sekretaris Jay santai, tak membuang pandangan dari acara TV didepannya.

"Mwo?!", tanya Jiyong terkejut dan buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa kau pikir penggemarmu baik-baik saja saat ini?, dan apa kau tau daftar pencarianmu di internet menukik tajam untuk beberapa jam saja?, belum lagi pemberitaan yang ada di media, semua tentang dirimu, _kenapa, apa, bagaimana bisa_ , apa kau menyadari jika perilakumu itu membuat agensi kalang kabut?", terang Jay biseo panjang lebar.

"Yaa sekretaris Jay apa kau tak bisa menyelesaikan ini? Apa aku juga yang harus turun tangan?", teriak Jiyong kesal.

"Paling tidak kau harus minta maaf karena meninggalkan acara itu begitu saja, mereka butuh keterangan darimu".

"Apa menager Kim diam saja? apa yang dia kerjakan sekarang?", tanyanya lagi semakin kesal.

"Tentu saja dia juga sedang kebingungan mecari alasan yang tepat agar seluruh penggemarmu tak kecewa padamu".

Jiyong mulai berjalan gontai ke kulkas berada, mengambil sekaleng bir, meneguknya hingga habis dan membuangnya asal kaleng yang sudah kosong itu.

"Apa kau juga akan menjadi seseorang yang terus memerasku?", tanya Jiyong menyelidik.

Lantas sekretaris Jay hanya melirik samar lalu membuang pandangannya lagi ke layar televisi.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diperintah Manager Kim Jong sshi saja, dan berhentilah meminum alkohol, paling tidak saat kau padat jadwal seperti ini".

Jiyong menyeringai dan menghempaskan badannya diatas sofa dekat Jay biseo duduk.

"Jiyong_ah, apa kau tak melanjutkan terapimu? Apa obat yang diberikan eommamu tak kau minum lagi?", tanya Jay biseo beralih dari topic pembicaraan semula.

Lagi-lagi hanya di balas Jiyong dengan senyuman sakartis yang begitu sinis. Ia rebut remote tv yang ada digenggaman tangan sekretaris Jay, dan menekan tombol untuk merubah channel secara acak.

"Aku rasa Eommaku ingin aku mati, obat itu membuatku semakin payah", ujarnya lirih.

"Yaa! Ji Yong_ah! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?, bukankah karena akhir-akhir ini konsumsi alkoholmu meningkat, dan itu membuat kondisimu semakin payah!", gertak Jay biseo.

"Apa kau sekarang juga mulai sok tau seperti Kim hyung?", tanyanya menyindir.

"Aku hanya pengganti sementara Manager Kim, jika ada kesamaan diantara kami itu hanya sebatas pekerjaan, bukan kepribadian kami, kau akan merindukan saat-saat bersamaku ketika pekerjaan ini diambil alih kembali oleh manager Kim", sanggah Jay biseo tak terima.

Jiyong berdecih lalu melempar remote asal keatas meja dan berlalu menuju ranjangnya tanpa menanggapi sepatah katapun ucapan sekretaris Jay.

Namun ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Meski cukup lama mengusik batinnya dia tak mau mencari tau itu apa. Hingga saat ia melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan di acara fansign tadi siang, mengingatkan dan membuatnya menyadari akan sesuatu hal. Ia putar tubuhnya cepat. Dan menatap tajam Jay biseo yang sama sekali tak acuh dengannya.

"Yaaaak! Apa kau yang menyuruh gadis itu pergi?!", teriaknya menyentak.

.

.

Dua mangkuk ramyun panas sudah tersaji diatas meja. Tak banyak makanan pendamping lainnya. Cukup satu mangkuk kimchi lobak dan dua buah telur rebus. Ia pandang kepulan uap panas yang menari-nari diatas mangkuk ramyun yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali memainkan dengan meniup-niup kecil lewat bibir jingganya. Dengusan halus keluar sering dari mulutnya. Disusul lirikan mata pada arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apakah setiap hari Appa selalu pulang terlambat?", ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maafkan Appa sudah membuatmu menunggu lama Nara_ah", suara Appanya tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan decitan halus engsel pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup.

"Ah tak apa, aku hanya sedang sangat lapar Appa", ucapnya membuat alasan.

"Kajja, Appa juga sangat lapar, apa ini enak?", tanya sang Appa sembari menyamankan duduknya dan melirik mangkuk ramyun didepannya.

"Hmm nde, masshita", jawab Nara disusul senyum renyahnya.

Keduanya larut dalam kesibukan sesaat. Tak banyak yang mereka perbincangkan. Sampai sang Appa menyelesaikan santap malamnya dan memulai obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Nara_ah, apa kau begitu bosan dirumah?".

"Tidak Appa, tadi siang aku membantu Park Ajhumma mengantarkan pakaian laundry milik pelanggannya", jawabnya semangat.

"Jinja?, tapi apa kau masih ingat jalan Seoul?", tanya Appanya kembali.

"Ah nde, tentu saja, aku masih mengingatnya cukup jelas, tak banyak yang berbeda dari dua tahun lalu, dan aku meminta Park Ajhumma bekerjasama denganku Appa".

"Kerja sama?".

"Nde, mulai besok aku akan menjadi pengantar pakaian laundry, ke pelanggan yang ingin pakaiannya diantarkan, lumayan Appa, Appa bisa mendapatkan service laundry gratis di tempat park Ajhumma, dan ini bisa mengisi kegiatanku sementara waktu", terangnnya antusias.

"Kau begitu rajin Nara ah", puji sang Appa sambil mengusap kepala anaknya manja.

"Tapi Appa, tadi aku melihatmu berada di sebuah mobil bersama dengan seorang wanita, apa itu benar?", tanya Nara tak sengaja.

Appanya tak langsung menjawab. Malah diam tanpa ekspresi. Seperti orang berpikir. Seperkian menit mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Sedang Nara yang tadinya sibuk dengan ramnyunnya mulai mengalihkan konsentrasi pada wajah sang Appa yang ganjil.

"Appa?".

"Ah nde, Appa sedang ada meeting diluar kantor bersama dengan rekan kerja Appa", jawab sang Appa agak tersendat.

"Ah kurasa tebakanku benar", tanggap Nara diiringi tawa sumringah persembahan untuk sang Appa.

.

.

Cukup pagi Nara sudah berada di tempat laundry milik Park Ajhumma. Sepeninggal Appanya berangkat bekerja, Nara langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia merasa begitu kesepian tinggal dirumah sendiri. Apa lagi kegiatannya begitu membosankan jika terus berada didalam sana.

Ia mainkan mesin timbangan yang ada disudut ruangan untuk sekedar penghilang penat sembari menunggu Park ajhumma datang dari rutinitas paginya. Mirip dengan anak-anak, tingkahnya begitu polos untuk seumuran dirinya.

"Yaa Noona! Apa kau anak TK?", seru seorang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol ah, apa kau nanti akan datang kekonser lagi?", tanyanya seraya berlari kecil kea rah Chanyeol berada.

"Apa kau tak liat penampilanku sekarang? aku akan berlibur ke taman bermain bersama yeojachinguku, aku sudah sekolah dan bekerja setiap harinya, untuk kali ini aku akan menolak segala perintah Eomma, aku ingin menikmati liburan musim panas ini Noona, apa kau juga ingin seperti Eommaku yang ingin menggangu jadwalku?", keluh Chanyeol kesal sembari mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa dengan melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin datang keacara semacam itu bersamamu".

"Mwo?!", tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Waeyo, ada yang aneh?", tanya Nara balik sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Noona? Apa kau penyuka namja muda sepertiku?, aish aku terlalu muda untukmu Noona!", tanya Chanyeol percaya diri sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Babo!, aku hanya ingin datang diacara G-Dragon, lagi pula kau bukan kriteriaku Chanyeol_ah, badanmu begitu panjang", sanggah Nara seraya mendaratkan pukulan kecilnya diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Padahal kau sudah masuk tipe yeoja favoritku Noona", ujarnya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut karena pukulan Nara.

Nara mulai mendudukan diri tepat disamping Chanyeol, mendengus kasar, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya hanya mengerutkan dahi heran melihat tingkat perempuan disisinya saat ini.

"Hmm tapi Noona, apa kau penggemar Hyung tampanku itu?", delik Chanyeol .

"Mwo, siapa yang kau masuk hyungmu?", tanya Nara bingung memandang Chanyeol nanar.

"Aish siapa lagi, tentu saja GD Hyung", jawab Chanyeol semangat dengan senyum kas yang memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Chanyeol ah, apa kau masih tidur dan sedang bermimpi? Apa kau sedang berangan-angan? Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya, ketahuilah kau jauh lebih tampan darinya, dia begitu kasar dan menyeramkan, dan kau, tentu saja kau sangat imut dan lucu", jawab Nara serius.

"Jinja? Ah Noona kau membuatku malu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?", jawab Chanyeol dengan muka memerah karena tersanjung.

"Ah lupakan itu, aku hanya sering melihatnya di TV", ujar Nara berbohong.

"Oh bukankah nanti siang dia ada jumpa pers, dia akan mengklarifikasi kejadian kemarin yang membuat seluruh penggemarnya kecewa, kau bisa melihatnya disana, kau terlihat begitu menyukainya Noona, tapi kau malu-malu mengakuinya, kau seperti yeojachinguku", ujar Chanyeol menggoda.

"Jinja? dimana acaranya?".

"Apa kau sungguh tak tau Noona?", selidik Chanyeol.

Hanya dijawab Nara dengan gelengan kepala dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Acara itu ada di sebuah hotel…., jamkkanman jamkkanman, bukankah hotel yang kau datangi kemarin, ya hotel tempat pelanggan Eomma menginap!", seru Chanyeol yakin sambil menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jinja?!, Chanyeol ah, katakan pada Ajhumma, aku akan memulai pekerjaanku esok hari, hari ini aku sedang ada urusan, dan terimakasih sudah memberitahuku mengenai itu", ujar Nara seraya mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan berlari girang begitu saja entah kemana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertegun melihat tingkah Noonanya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sebuah ballroom yang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah ruangan menjadi begitu sempit karena ada banyak manusia disana. Manusia dimana hampir delapan puluh persennya adalah yeoja muda. Banyak kru dari beberapa media sudah siap dengan peralatan liputannya. Obrolan yang keluar dari banyak mulut menyatu hingga membuat ruangan itu sangat berisik. Bahkan tawa hingga makian pun terdengar disana. Sebagian besar raut muka yang tergambar terlihat mengecewa. Tak sedikit dukungan terselip bersamanya. Gerak tubuh gusar yang tergambar diantara mereka yang tak sabar menunggu, menjadi pemandangan didalam ruangan lebar itu. Padahal jam acara itu masih cukup lama, namun karena antusias para penggemar yang begitu besar membuat ruangan itu penuh sebelum waktunya.

Nara hanya berdiri seorang diri disudut kanan paling belakang jika dilihat dari letak panggung utama berada. Menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa trik seorang yang tak memiliki teman. Memainkan ponsel yang tak tau untuk menghubungi siapa dan mendengar lagu melaui earphone yang dibuat seakan-akan begitu menikmati iramanya. Lensa coklat miliknya pun tak serta merta diam. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang sekarang ia lakukan disana tapi setidaknya niatan baik untuk menemui Jiyong dapat terlaksana hari itu.

"Apa itu untuk Jiyong?", tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kkamjjagiya!".

Namja itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Nara yang terkejut.

"Apa kau bicara denganku?", tanya Nara menunjuk diri dengan telunjuknya.

Namja itu mengangguk dinamis dan tersenyum simpul. Aura yang sebelumnya pernah Nara lihat. Mirip dengan seseorang. Begitu menawan. Begitu tampan. Senyum miliknya dapat mengalihkan kesadarannya sementara. Hingga tak sengaja senyum paling indahnya ia lukiskan diwajah untuk membalasnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud ini?", tanya Nara lagi seraya mengangkat paperbag motif bunga yang ada ditangannya.

Lagi-lagi namja itu mengangguk manis.

"Ah nde, ini untuk Jiyong", jawab Nara ramah.

Flash Back On

Ia buka pintu lemarinya semangat, memilah-milah pakaian, memantaskannya lalu melemparkannya diatas ranjang. Begitu sampai berkali-kali. Dan tak terasa pakaian itu sudah berhambur tak beraturan disana. Ia begitu bersemangat dengan acara GD siang nanti. Perasaan bersalah yang sebenarnya tak seberapa itu membuatnya berniat untuk menemuinya. Hampir seluruh baju yang ia miliki sudah ia coba, hingga pilihannya tepat pada baju sederhana yang pernah ia kenakan saat pertama berkencan dengan seorang namja teman sekolahnya ketika di Indonesia. Seringai puas terbit dari bibirnya.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku harus terlihat cantik hanya untuk menemuinya saja_ ", bisiknya dalam hati.

Ia simpun kembali pakaian yang tak ia pakai kedalam lemari. Tak sengaja tangannya terlilit suatu kain dan membuat kain itu menjulur keluar. Sebuah syal warna abu-abu yang lumayan tebal. Syal musim dingin yang dulu pernah ia beli untuk hadiah namjachingunya. Namun karena namja itu sudah menghianatinya akhirnya syal itu urung ia berikan.

 _"_ _Bukankah ini bagus untuknya?"_ , tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia lipat buru-buru syal itu dan memasukkannya pada sebuah paperbag lalu berlalu untuk merias diri.

Flash back end

.

.

"Bukankah ia sedang mendapatkan masalah? Tapi kenapa dia juga mendapatkan hadiah?", tanya namja itu yang terlihat memandangkan matanya pada banner bergambar foto Jiyong yang terpajang di stage.

"Oh, sunbaenim, ini bukan hadiah, ini hanya…., aku hanya ingin memberinya saja, tidak ada maksud lain, lagi pula aku juga bukan penggemarnya", terang Nara menampik sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya kekiri kekanan untuk berisyarat.

"Apa kau mau kupertemukan langsung dengan Jiyong?", tanya Namja itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Nara.

Raut wajah Nara menakjub, ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal. Paling tidak pertanyaan tentang bagaimana namja itu dapat memberinya tawaran semudah dan sesederhana pengucapannya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa?", tanya Nara heran.

Namja itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan anggun dan senyuman manis.

Entah hipnotis macam apa yang membuat separuh kesadarannya menghilang, melayang-layang dalam buaian. Matanya memang tak bisa lepas dari sosok didekatnya sekarang. Namja dengan paras rupawan. Menggoyahkan pertahanan hatinya. Seakan ada suatu godaan menyelinap saat menatapnya. Mata lebar miliknya bersinar membius segala objek yang dilihat. Seperti dirinya saat ini, yang sudah menjadi korban. Korban dari pesona mengerikan itu.

Senyuman manis itu kembali memukau untuk Nara. Hingga suara seseorang entah datang dari mana sedikit mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sudah dicuri namja itu.

"Yonghwa sshi! Dia ingin bertemu denganmu", ujar seorang itu sembari membungkukkan badan pada namja itu.

Nara masih bergeming memandang keduanya. Ia seperti paham siapa namja yang ada disampingnya sekarang. Namja berjas hitam dan berdasi itu bukan orang biasa. Seseorang yang baru datang itu terlihat sangat menghormatinya.

Tangan putih pucat yang sejak tadi dibalik sakunya, ia alihkan keluar, menarik lembut tangan kanan Nara untuk memberi petunjuk agar mengikutinya. Nara yang masih dengan separuh kesadaran, melayang dengan pikirannya berjalan mengikuti namja asing yang tak ia kenal itu.

Sebuah pintu penghubung antara ruangan tempatnya dengan sebuah ruangan berbeda dibuka pelan oleh namja itu. Ada beberapa pasang mata tengah meperhatikan keduanya yang masih bergandengan. Mata Nara mengerjab-ngerjab tak percaya ketika sosok seseorang tertangkap lensa coklatnya. Sekretaris Jay sedang berdiri disudut ruangan itu dengan tatapan nanar yang juga mengarah pada Nara.

"Nara!, celetuk Jay biseo hampir tak terdengar.

"Sekretaris Jay!", ucap Nara mengumam.

Kembali Nara buang pandangannya dari Jay biseo, mengedarkannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sosok seseorang yang seharusnya juga berada disana. Dan benar saja seorang yang ia cari sudah diambang pintu antara ruangan lainnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan bersedekap santai.

Orchid tajam itu kembali membidiknya. Seringai sinis itu terbit begitu menakutkan. Betapa seseorang yang sedang berpandang lurus dengannya itu benar-benar mengerikan seakan ingin melumatnya habis.

"Kau kembali dengan penampilan baru, bahkan kau kembali dengan hyung tampanku?", komentarnya melirik tangan Nara yang masih digenggam namja asing itu.

Spontan ia tarik gesit tangannya dari genggaman namja itu. Menundukkan kepalanya, memangkas pandangan yang beradu.

Beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terlihat berhambur keluar. Meninggalkan kesibukan sebelumnya. Menyisakan Jiyong, Hyungnya, Nara, dan sekretaris Jay.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?", tanya namja itu pada Jiyong.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu hyung?, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?", tanya Jiyong balik.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di ballroom, entahlah, tapi dia menarik, dia ingin bertemu denganmu", jawab namja itu seraya memandang Nara disampingnya.

Kepala Nara terangkat terkesiap karena keterangan yang dikatakan namja itu pada Jiyong.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa datang di rapat direksi itu, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku", ujar Jiyong pada namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"Apa kau tau resikonya jika kau tak ikut rapat itu?".

"Hmmm tentu saja, posisiku akan terancam olehmu, tapi kau juga harus ingat jika aku adalah calon pewaris kekayaan Appa", jawab Jiyong terdengar aneh.

Seringai sarkastis keluar dari bibir manis namja itu. Tak bisa dibaca. Apa maksud dari seringai itu.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir jiyong masih begitu mentah untuk dicerna. Namun tidak untuk namja itu. Ia cukup paham dan mengerti dengan maksud namdongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Yaaa Jiyong-ah, apa kau tak terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan itu, kau begitu tak sopan, Appa masih sehat dan kau sudah membahas tentang ahli waris harta Appa", namja itu meringis mengejek adiknya.

"Sudahlah hyung kita sudah sama-sama tau tentang hal itu", Jiyong menyangkal. Melirik arloji ditangannya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nara yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu disamping Hyungnya.

"Apa acaramu sudah mulai?", tanya hyungnya kembali.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau Hyung, bukankah rapatnya akan segera dimulai lima belas menit lagi?, kenapa kau masih disini?, jangan sampai kau terlambat, karena kesempatan itu tak akan datang untukmu kedua kalinya, jika aku tak ada acara sialan ini, aku pasti datang agar kau dan Eomma resah karena hal ini", Jiyong menatap tajam sang kakak, berdecih, dan berjalan kearah Nara berdiri. Ia tak menganggap kakaknya yang berada disampingnya, konsentrasi yang ia punya sepenuhnya untuk Nara.

"Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputnya, jangan lakukan apapun kepadanya, karena itu bukan kesalahannya, aku yang membawanya kesini agar bertemu denganmu", perintah hyungnya dan melemparkan senyumnya pada Nara yang terlihat pula sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ah tentu saja, bukankah aku tak pernah menyentuh milikmu Hyung", Jiyong mengalihkan pandangan pada hyungnya dengan jarak begitu dekat, memposisikan Nara ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Demi apapun Nara merasakan atmosfer yang berubah mencekam berlipat-lipat kali dari yang ia rasakan saat ia bersitegang langsung dengan Jiyong kemarin. Perasaan yang sama namun terselip keganjilan. Ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan diri dari sana secepatnya.

Senyuman sendu sang hyung mematahkan sindirin Jiyong yang sengit.

"Kau tunggulah disini, dua jam lagi aku akan kembali menjemputmu", ujar namja itu. Disusul suara ketukan pantofel menjauh meninggalkan ruangan itu, memecah ketegangan yang membuncah.

Nara mengangguk menatap punggung namja itu semakin menjauh. Hipnotis itu memang belum hilang. Nyatanya ia bisa menuruti apa saja yang dititahkan kepadanya. Bahkan pada namja yang belum sama sekali ia kenal sekalipun. Cukup dengan pesona anggun itu sudah menembus jauh kepikirannya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai hyungku, hingga matamu itu seperti mau lepas dibuatnya?", celoteh Jiyong.

"Anni, oh ini untukmu, maafkan aku yang tak mengenalmu, kali ini aku sudah tau siapa dirimu, terserah mau mengataiku apa, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena hal kemarin, miane", jelas Nara sembari menyodorkan sebuah paperbag yang ia bawa pada Jiyong.

"Apa kau menyuapku?, aku sudah melupakan hal kemarin, bahkan itu sangat tak berarti buatku, dan sekarang aku menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari sekedar menahanmu dikamarku", Jiyong menyeringai licik, berbalik tanpa menerima hadiah yang diberikan Nara, dan berjalan mengahampiri sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran yang ada di depan sebuah meja rias, lantas mendudukkan dirinya santai.

"Oh, apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku? , gamsa...".

"Belum", sahut Jiyong memotong.

Nara melihat mata Jiyong yang melirik samar ke arah Jay biseo yang sedari tadi diam disudut ruangan. Seakan mereka sedang berbicara melalui telepati. Diam. Sorot mata mengambil alih fungsi lidah.

"Lalu?", tanya Nara penasaran.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak menyadari suatu hal kemarin?, kau menyentuhku dan memelukku, mengambil kesempatan atas ketidaksadaranku, apa menurutmu kau bisa dengan mudah lepas dariku?", jelas Jiyong mengancam.

"Anniyo!, aku melakukannya karena saat itu kau kesakitan, meracau tak jelas, dan kau yang menarikku agar tak beranjak pergi darimu", bela Nara panik, menampik tuduhan Jiyong atas dirinya.

"Gantikan Hana Noona, jadilah asisten pribadiku!", ucap Jiyong langsung pada pokoknya.

Orchid lebar itu semakin melebar. Tatkala sebuah kalimat entah perintah atau tawaran itu masuk ketelinganya. Tangan kirinya mengepal dendam. Tarikan nafas dalam yang kasar mengawang.

"Kenapa? , aku memberimu pekerjaan lebih dari seorang pengantar laundry, kau bekerja dengan namja tampan sepertiku, dan kau bisa melihat hyungku lebih sering, bukankah itu menyenangkan?, ooh apa kau lebih memilih berurusan dengan polisi? Aku bisa saja mengambil jalur hukum untuk urusan ini? ", terang Jiyong licik dan mengada ada.

Mata Nara beralih pada sosok Jay biseo yang mematung. Mengharap suatu pembelaan darinya. Namun suatu hal yang tak diduga. Jay biseo justru memberinya kode agar menerima permintaan Jiyong.

"Tak bisa! Ia tak bisa menjadi asisten pribadimu Jiyong_ah!", seru seseorang membuyarkan perhelatan didalam ruang itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida udah mau baca. Mau kasi info juga, kalo tokoh yang ada di FF ini memang diambil dari bercacam-macam idol (untuk visualnya sendiri kalian bisa bayangin : Jiyong (GD Bigbang), Nara (yeoja biasa atau bisa kalian sendiri), Yonghwa (Yonghwa CN Blue), Chanyeol (Chanyeol Exo)), mian ya soalnya pengen karakter yang banyak macemnya, kalo GD sih emang tetep main castnya kok. Mian masih banyak typo's.

Tinggalkan jejak yaaa, biar Author punya temen sharing. Author masih orang baru di dunia FF nih. Gamsahamnida. Sarangheyo. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Tiga kepala menoleh bersamaan pada sumber suara. Tak lama berselang sosok pria usia lebih tua dari sekretaris Jay, berjalan mendekat kearah Jiyong duduk. Mata Jiyong tak lepas dari pria itu. Mengharap penjelasan atas larangan yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Apa kau bisa seenaknya saja mengganti asistenmu?", tanya lelaki itu pada JiYong.

"Apa aku harus minta izin padamu dulu?, asisten adalah orangku, dan aku berhak menggantinya jika aku tak cocok dengannya".

"Agensimu, bukan aku", jawab pria itu tegas.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Nara. Paling tidak permintaan Jiyong tak akan terlaksana sekarang. Ia sunggingkan senyum samar. Ada rasa kemenangan disana.

"Kau! Jangan senang dulu, kau yang akan menjadi asisten keduaku", bentak Jiyong seraya mengangkat telunjuknya kearah yeoja mungil itu.

Seketika senyuman itu lenyap. Terganti dengan perasaan terbebani.

Hal yang selalu diimpikan kebanyakan penggemar Jiyong. Namun lain dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia tak mengidolakannya. Justru perasaan kuatir dan takut akan sederet kemungkinan buruk saat ia menjadi asisten pribadi idol seperti Ji Yong sudah muncul dibenak. Tak akan semudah itu penggemar Jiyong dapat menerima orang baru disekitarnya, terlebih lagi dirinya yang ada karena ketidak sengajaan saja.

"Apa aku begitu menarik hingga kau menginginkanku?", sindir Nara.

Mata hitam itu menajam kearah Nara. Lalu menarik sisi bibirnya keatas.

"Mwo?!, Nara, Kim Nara, hyungku yang tak pernah kulihat memperhatikan seorang yeoja dan selalu bergelut dengan bisnisnya saja tertarik padamu, bagaimana denganku? Aku lebih tertarik padamu tentunya".

Sekali lagi Nara dibuat takjub oleh namja berambut abu-abu itu. Selalu saja ada jawaban tak masuk akal dari mulutnya. Hampir seluruh hatinya akan menyerah. Berpikir untuk menuruti apa mau Jiyong, tat kala mimik seorang Jay biseo tertangkap pandangannya. Ia terus saja menganggukkan kepala kepadanya untuk menyetujui saja keinginan Jiyong.

"Tapi agensimu tak akan menyetujuinya, Jiyong_sshi", sangkal Nara.

"Aku tak memberhentikan Hana noona, aku hanya menambah seseorang untuk membantuku, itu tak akan jadi masalah kan manager Kim? Jadwalku semakin padat satu asisten tak cukup untukku", tanya Jiyong memandang tajam pada manager Kim.

"Tapi jangan pernah mengeluh saat yeoja ini membuat masalah nantinya", jawab manager Kim singkat dan berlalu keluar ruangan itu.

Seyuman kemenangan mengukir wajah tampannya menghiasi pemandangan untuk mata Nara. Ia melihat Jiyong tersenyum sumringah untuk pertama kalinya. Betapa senyumnya elok dan membuai.

"Kau, mulai sekarang bekerja denganku, ikuti aku!", titah Ji Yong berjalan mendahului. Tanpa komentar apapun Nara dan Jay biseo mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sorotan lensa kamera yang mebuihkan kilatan cahaya bertubi-tubi. Ratusan pasang mata manusia membidik. Tak ada yang tau perasaan masing-masing. Ada yang memaki dalam hati, ada yang bergumam mengumpat, dan ada yang teriak menghujat. Jiyong masih dengan gaya angkuhnya berjalan ke panggung yang sudah disediakan. Mulai mengucapkan salam basa-basi, bertanya kabar kepada para penggemar yang sudah ia buat kecewa tempo hari. Seperti biasa Ji Yong tak pernah gentar untuk hal semacam itu. Tentu saja karena puluhan alasan yang sudah dibuat, disiapkan oleh agensinya untuk mengklarifikasi permasalahan itu.

Lidahnya begitu lihai berucap. Alasan demi alasan ia utarakan. Terlihat beberapa mimik muka penggemar yang tadi tegang karena marah mulai mereda, penggemar yang tadinya empati kini bersimpati. Kepercayaan para penggemar sudah kembali. Seringai serta merta keluar dari bibir Nara yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Betapa semua yang di ucapkan Jiyong penuh bohong. Tentu saja ia melihat kejadian kemarin, dimana Jiyong kembali ke kamarnya karena sakit. Nara berdecih pelan dan melirik Jay biseo yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa dia akan selalu seperti itu, jika kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi?, apa alasannya akan sama? ", tanya Nara tiba-tiba yang ditujukan pada sekretaris Jay.

"Kau akan tau secara perlahan, betapa ia sangat menyedihkan, dan suatu hari nanti kau akan tau pula mengapa aku sangat mengharapkan orang sepertimu berada didekatnya", jawab Jay biseo menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, tersenyum begitu hangat dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Ji Yong yang tertawa renyah disela-sela kalimat-kalimat kosong.

Nara memandang separuh wajah Jay biseo dari samping. Belum mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu. Mengerutkan kening lalu kembali memandang objek tampan yang sama.

.

.

Pintu ballroom hotel sudah penuh sesak. Jiyong akan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, diapit dua bodyguard dikanan kiri. Diikuti beberapa wartawan banyak media dengan kamera atau alat perekam lainnya, dan yang lebih membuat sesak adalah para penggemarnya yang berjubal berebut ingin mendekat pada sang idola. Nara, tentu saja ia terombang abing diantaranya, tepat dibelakang Jiyong sekarang.

Sebuah tangan terselip begitu gesit menarik tangan Nara yang terbebas. Tangan itu menggenggamnya erat. Tak terpikir apapun diotaknya. Yang terpenting ia segera keluar dari kerumunan yang menyesakkan itu. Sebuah mini bus sudah terparkir didepan hotel, siap mengangkut Jiyong, asisten dan managernya sekaligus. Ketika kerumunan sudah mulai melonggar. Tak pernah terbayangkan. Tangan itu sedikit terlihat siapa pemiliknya. Jiyong melepaskan genggamannya dan melirik Nara samar memberi perintah agar menaiki mini bus itu segera. Belum sempat berucap apapun, Nara hanya mengangguk kasar dan beringsut buru-buru masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu disusul Jiyong, Jay biseo serta Hana. Dan mini bus itu melesat meninggalkan pelataran hotel sesaat.

Ji Yong berseringai, menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran jok mobil, menghembuskan nafas kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sebotol air mineral terulur dari arah jok belakang. Jay biseo dan asistennya, Hana berada disana.

"Ji Yong ah, jangan lakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi, para penggemarmu hampir saja meninggalkanmu, dan sudah tak ada alasan yang masuk akal lagi nanti, karena alasan yang baik sudah kau pakai hari ini", Hana mulai memecah keheningan sembari mengulurkan sebotol minuman dan sekotak tisyu.

"Yaa! kau tak perlu komentar apapun Noona! Kau hanya asistenku dan kerjakan saja pekerjaamu", Ji Yong mengumpat kesal, lantas meneguk air mineral itu.

Nara bergeming didalamnya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang. Bahkan ia juga tak tau kemana mini bus ini membawanya pergi. Untuk saat ini ia hanya percaya pada sosok Jay biseo. Tak tau harus menumpukan kepercayaannya pada siapa lagi, semuanya masih sangat asing baginya. Orang yang kesemuanya baru ia kenal.

"Kau, kenapa sangat lamban? kau asisten yang seharusnya lebih cekatan dariku", ujar Ji Yong menggertak Nara.

"Aku?, aku harus bagaimana?".

"Mwo?!, apa aku harus mengajarimu dulu?, apa kau tak punya inisiatif untuk mengeatahuinya dari Noona atau sekretaris Jay?".

Nara membenamkan wajahnya. Kesal, ingin mengumpat. _Siapa yang memaksa siapa_. _Bukankah Ji Yong yang sudah mejanjadikannya asisten secara sepihak._ Ji Yong terlihat menyebalkan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dalam satu waktu ia berubah perangai. Kadang kasar, kadang menyenangkan karena senyum miliknya, kadang menyebalkan, kadang begitu peduli dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengumpat?", Tanya Ji Yong mengejutkan.

"Anni, apa mukaku terlihat seperti itu?".

Terdengar tawa kecil dari arah belakang. Jay biseo tekekeh geli mendengarnya. Ji Yong hanya melirik sebentar ke wajah sekretaris Jay lalu mengalihkan fokusnya lagi pada Nara.

"Ya Kim Nara, bisakah kau tak bicara banmal padaku?, tapi aku masih penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan hyungku, apa kau tak ingin mengatakn sesuatu padaku tentang itu?", Ji Yong mendelik.

Nara masih dengan muka merah, memandang Ji Yong malu-malu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baru bertemu hyungmu, bahkan ia belum sempat memberi tahu namanya padaku, ia tiba-tiba saja ada", kembali ia menundukkan wajah.

"Yonghwa. Kwon Yonghwa, ia begitu istimewa bagi Eommaku, anni, wanita Appaku", terang Ji Yong, mendesis pelan, membenahi duduknya lebih lega lagi, menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang lebih, yang ingin ia katakan lagi namun tertahan.

"Ji Yong ssi, kita mau kemana? Aku sudah berjanji pada hyungmu untuk menunggunya disana", Nara mengalihkan pembicaraan, seperti tau apa maksud desahan berat itu.

Ji Yong tertawa mengejek. Melirik tangan Nara yang masih menggenggam paperbag hadiah untuknya tadi.

"Kau baru mengenal Yonghwa hyung tapi kau tak takut, tak pula mencurigainya, apa kau amat tertarik dengan hyungku?, tanya Jiyong masih dengan pandangan kearah paperbag coklat digenggaman Nara. Lalu mengambil air mineral yang ia selipkan dikantung jok depannya dan mengulurkannya pada Nara.

"Tak usah kuatir aku akan katakan padanya jika kau bersamaku, tapi….apa isi paperbag itu?", nada bicaranya sudah menyantai.

"Anni, ini hanya syal yang tak seberapa", jelas Nara salah tingkah, menyambut botol air mineral itu dari tangan Ji Yong.

"Berikan padaku, bukankah itu untukku?", Ji Yong tergerak mengacungkan telunjuknya pada paperbag dipangkuan Nara.

"Jinja? Apa Kau mau menerimanya?".

"Hmm tentu saja".

Sumringah Nara memindahkan paperbag dari pangkuannya ke pangkuan Ji Yong. Tersenyum bahagia, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang apik. Tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman ragu Ji Yong yang terkesan malu-malu enggan.

.

.

Hembusan angin kering dari AC lobby apartement mewah menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat. Jay biseo berjalan mendahului tiga orang lainnya. Nara mengekor dibelakang Ji Yong, beriringan dengan Hana. Ia mulai membatin banyak hal. Terus berjalan mengikuti sekretaris Jay melangkah. Hingga memasuki sebuah lift dengan pintu warna emas. Kebetulan hanya mereka berempat didalamnya. Lift mulai bergerak keatas. Nara tak bisa melihat lantai berapa yang akan dituju. Tombol-tombolnya terhalang oleh tubuh Jay biseo yang jangkung. Tak lama suara dentingan mesin lift berbunyi. Lantai 21, angka yang tertulis diatas pintunya. Pintu terbuka otomatis. Terus melangkah mengikuti Jay biseo. Dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu paling ujung lantai tersebut. Jay biseo mulai menekan satu dua tiga tombol password pintunya. Lagi-lagi yang pertama ia rasakan adalah hembusan angin kering air conditioner ketika ruangan itu akhirnya terbuka.

Pemandangan yang belum pernah sebelumnya ia lihat tertangkap obsidian coklatnya. Nara teramat takjub. Ruangan yang luar biasa indah. Mewah dan megah. Berkali kali lipat luasnya dari kamar hotel Ji Yong kemarin. Begitu nyaman, sangat bersih sungguh berbanding terbalik.

"Apa kau berpikir ini kamar?", Ji Yong tertawa lebar.

Entah otak pentium berapa yang dimiliki Ji Yong. Tetapi ia selalu menebak tepat apa yang ada dipikirannya. Nara berdecih pelan.

"Aku selalu berpikir ini adalah sebuah kamar, semewah apapun itu, tetap saja ini berada dalam sebuah gedung, apa bedanya?, kalau dikatakan rumah, tapi tak berhalaman, tak bertaman juga", Nara menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk berkain beludru.

"Kau benar, Rumahku?..., diambil oleh Eommaku, wanita Appaku", jawab Ji Yong lesu.

Nara hanya diam, bergeming. Sedari tadi Ji Yong hanya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata aneh yang sulit dimengerti olehnya.

Jay biseo yang entah dari ruangan mana berteriak agak keras mengatakan suatu hal.

"Ji Yong ah, hari ini sudah tak ada jadwal apapun, seharusnya hari ini kau terbebas dari segala macam acara…".

"Tapi karena kesalahannya sendiri, setengah hari liburnya sia-sia", Hana memotong dibalik ruangan lainnya.

"Yaa, Noona kau sangat cerewet lebih dari manager Kim!", Ji Yong menyahut kesal.

Hana berjalan gontai mendekati Ji Yong setelah kesibukannya menata beberapa benda dan pakaian usai.

"Kau mengambil jam liburku hari ini, separuhnya, aku sangat lelah menghadapi yeoja energik penggemarmu itu, kau harus menaikkan gajiku lagi, aku akan pulang dan jangan menggaguku, beristirahatlah", Hana menyahut tas kecilnya yang tergantung di sebuah kursi kerja lantas berlalu keluar sempoyongan sambil memukul-mukul kecil bahunya.

Ji Yong hanya mengerucutkan bibir lantas melirik Nara yang tentu saja termangu dengan mainan andalannya, jari jemari.

"Ji Yong ah, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?", tanya sekretaris Jay tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat sekretaris Jay", seraya menyahut remote teve di meja dan menyalakannya.

"Bagus, beristirahatlah, aku harus pulang, ada pesta kecil nanti malam untuk peringatan meninggalnya halmoni, mungkin besok akan terlambat menjemputmu, aku tak bisa hanya dengan sebotol soju saja…..".

"Jay biseonim, apa kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini?, Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu", rengek Nara memotong.

"Yaa kau, asisten baru! Apa kau meninggalkanku juga?", Ji Yong menyahut.

Sekretaris Jay tertawa terkikik melihat tingkah dua orang dihadapannya. Mereka seperti anak imut umur tiga tahun yang sedang bertengkar berebut mainan. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ji Yong tak akan berbuat apapun padamu, ia begitu lemah didepan yeoja imut sepertimu, malam nanti kau bisa meninggalkannya, kau harus menyesuaikan jam kerjamu sekarang, asisten baru", terang sekretaris Jay sambil mengenakan jacket kulit hitamnya dan berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan satu matanya pada Nara untuk mengkode.

Ji Yong melirik sebal dan melempar bantal sofa didekatnya pada Jay biseo. Namun sudah terlambat, pria jangkung itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu otomatis.

.

.

Televisi menyala tanpa penonton. Ji Yong tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Nara mengerjap-ngerjap sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tentu saja bertukar kabar dengan Appanya dan Chanyeol. Baru saja jam berdenting mengingatkan. Pukul 18.00 PM KST sekarang. Ia masih berada diapartement mewah milik Ji Yong. Tak tau harus bagaimana. Pulang?. Ji Yong tertidur, tak mungkin ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Satu jam lagi Appanya akan sampai dirumah. Tak ada dirinya. Pikiriannya berkelakar mencari akal.

Sambil berjalan berkeliling apartement mewah itu, membuat kesibukan secara alami. Gumaman takjub terselip untuk apapun yang terlihat mata coklatnya, perabotan mewah, pajangan indah, desain tempat yang luar biasa. Amat disayangkan, Ji Yong hanya tinggal sendiri. _Dimana kamar Ji Yong_ _?_ , batinnya penasaran. Iseng membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan yang berada disana. Dan sebuah kamar mewah tepat didepannya sekarang. Kamar dengan ranjang King yang bertengger disana, lengkap dengan meja, kursi, dan lemari yang menyatu didinding. _Bagaimana bisa ia melawatkan ranjang ini, dan memilih tidur diatas sofa_. Nara terkekeh kecil.

Suara mesin pintu otomatis berbunyi. Ada sesorang masuk kedalam. Nara tangkas bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu. Belum sempat. Ia masih berada diambang pintu kamar. Dan obsidian coklatnya nanar melihat sesorang yang tak dikenal berada diruang dimana Ji Yong tidur tadi. Seorang ajhusi dengan jas hitam, dasi, dan pantofel menterengnya. Ji Yong sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menyambut kedatangan orang itu tergagap karena belum sepenuhnya tersadar. Nara berbalik mundur, menutup pintu kamar itu dari dalam menyisakan celah kecil untuk mengintip. Ia bungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya berdiri kaku dibelakang pintu.

"Kau selalu paham apa inginku Ji Yong-ah", pria itu mendudukkan diri nyaman diatas sofa single yang tadi sempat diduduki Nara.

"Nde, aku sudah menuruti apa maumu, posisiku lambat laun akan tergeser oleh hyungnim, dan apa yang sudah tertulis disurat wasiat Haraboji tak akan ada artinya lagi", Ji Yong menanggapi sopan.

"Masih ada beberapa kali pertemuan JiYong-ah, bukankah itu sangat mudah melakukannya?", suara pria itu semakin berat dan pasti.

"Ah, nde aku akan melakukannya, tapi jangan pernah melibatkan Eommaku, aku akan terus menurutimu".

"Bukankah Eommamu selalu memperhatikanmu?, ia akan baik-baik saja Ji Yong-ah".

"Anni, dia bukan Eommaku dia wanitamu, Eommaku adalah yang selalu kau bohongi dan yang terpuruk karena kelakuanmu!", Ji Yong mulai tersulut emosi.

Pria itu tertawa lepas. Memperlihatkan jakun dilehernya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Kau masih saja sama Ji Yong-ah, begitu payah dalam bercanda", pria itu bangkit dari duduknya meluruskan jas yang terlipat saat ia duduk. Mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar berada. Pergi dari hadapan Ji Yong tanpa pamit.

"Aboji".

Pria itu terhenti mematung mendengar panggilan itu.

"Apa aku tak bisa tinggal bersamamu lagi?".

Tak ada jawaban apapun, seringai picik terbit sekilas. Dan pria baya itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Menarik knop pintu, membukanya dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Nara membungkam mulutnya lebih rapat. Apa yang sudah ia dengar memang belum ia pahami. Tetapi panggilan itu. Siapapun tau maksudnya. Maksud dari perkataan Ji Yong sebelum-sebelumnya. Tentang wanita Appanya, Eommanya, dan Hyungnimnya. Hati Nara mencelos dibuatnya. Sangat aneh, bukan Ji Yong yang aneh tetapi orang disekitarnya.

Ia buka kembali pintu yang hampir tertutup sempurna. Mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kamar itu. Menutup pelan dan berjalan setenang mungkin. Mendekati Ji Yong yang duduk dengan lamunannya.

"Ji Yong sshi, kenapa rumahmu ini begitu besar, aku berputar-putar untuk mencari toilet dan hampir saja tersesat", ucap Nara bohong.

"Kau masih disini?!", Ji Yong tersentak gusar.

"Nde, aku takut membangunkanmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu terbangun, pemandangan diluar juga sangat indah dilihat dari lantai setinggi ini, waahh aku iri padamu Ji Yong sshi, rumahmu begitu mewah", Nara bercerita ceria.

Hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan-anggukan kecil dan senyuman tipis dari Ji Yong.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?", tanya Ji Yong mengalihkan.

Nara mengangguk cepat.

"Hyungku sudah menjemputmu dibawah", terang Ji Yong malas, sembari mengangkat layar ponselnya pada Nara, memperjelas isi pesan yang baru ia terima.

"Jinja?!", Nara hampir saja melompat girang. "Ji Yong ssi aku pulang dulu, besok pagi ku pastikan tak akan terlambat datang kesini, beristirahatlah", Nara berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Asisten baru!", Ji Yong memanggil.

"Ah Nde?", Nara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"1221 password pintunya, Aku selalu malas bangun pagi, bukalah sendiri".

Nara mengangkat jemarinya yang sudah terbentuk kode ok dan lenyap oleh pintu kayu itu, disusul suara lenguhan Ji Yong yang sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas busa sofa.

.

.

Malam kembali singgah. Ditemani semilir angin dan bintang gemintang. Sungguh lega suasananya. Musim panas terasa damai di malam hari. Tak begitu terik karena matahari. Tak begitu sesak karena ramai aktivitas.

Namja tampan tadi siang sudah terlihat duduk di body depan mobil, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada santai, menikmati gemerlap hiasan yang menggantung diangkasa. Masih sama. Baju yang ia kenakan masih sama seperti tadi siang. Tampan dibalut jas hitam. Senyuman tipis terbit dari bibir Nara yang tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Yonghwa sunbaenim", panggil Nara seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Nara_ah, bisakah kita seperti teman saja, bicara lah santai padaku".

"Mwo, kau tau namaku sunbae?".

"Kau juga tau namaku Nara, hmm itu dari Jiyong".

Keduanya tertawa bersama memperlihatkan gigi depan yang epic.

.

.

Besi hitam mewah itu sudah melesat membelah malam. Mengoyak angin yang dilewati. Sudah tak terasa lagi hembusan dingin membelai kulit. Hanya ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman menelusup hingga ke hati. Namja itu alasannya. Selalu ada saja cerita disetiap menit waktunya. Begitu menyenangkan, seperti sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Apa saja pokok bahasannya tak ada yang membosankan. Bahkan tanpa sengaja ia berharap waktu berjalan lamban, agar ia bisa berlama-lama mengobrol bersama.

"Apa kau punya saudara lagi disini?".

"Aku anak tunggal, rasanya sangat kesepian", jawab Nara malu-malu.

"Sekarang harimu akan begitu menyenangkan, Jiyong tak akan membuatmu kesepian lagi".

"Ya kurasa begitu, ia begitu ramai, … tapi kenapa Jiyong tak tinggal bersamamu Yonghwa ssi?".

"Kurasa ia tak menyukai Eomma, Aboji menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang sekarang menjadi Eomma kami, Jiyong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sehari setelah mereka menikah", terang Yonghwa tak beralih focus dari kemudinya.

Nara mengangguk lamban. Lagi-lagi yang ia dengar begitu janggal. Semua sangat berbeda. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar Jiyong memohon pada Appanya untuk tinggal bersama kembali beberapa menit lalu. Siapa yang berbohong?, siapa yang tak faham?. Nara menelan ludah sesak. Kembali pikirannya beralih pada Jiyong yang sendiri di apartementnya.

"Apa Jiyong pernah bercerita tentang sesuatu hal padamu?", Yonghwa membuyarkan lamunan Nara.

"Oh, Anni. Antara aku dan Jiyong tak lebihnya antara aku dan sunbae, sama-sama baru kenal, hajiman … bukankah seharusnya Jiyong berbahagia mempunyai Eomma?", tanya Nara ragu.

Yonghwa mengurangi laju kendaranya memandang Nara disebelahnya lalu kembali memusatkan pandangan ke depan. Belum ada jawaban dari mulutnya. Tawa lebar yang pendek menjawab sementara.

"Kami masih memiliki Eomma kandung, tetapi Appa ingin menikah lagi, mungkin Appa bosan, Eomma kami tak bisa melakukan apapun, tak dapat berbicara dan ia menderita kelumpuhan permanen. Mungkin itu yang membuat Jiyong menolak penikahan itu dan tak dapat menerima Eomma tiri kami".

Hati nara kembali tersentak. Semuanya tak bisa ia tebak benar. Sangat menyesatkan, tak terduga. Penjelasan Yonghwa dengan apa yang ia lihat sama sekali tak serupa. Batinnya berdecih ngeri. Masalah yang ia hadapi bahkan tak serumit masalah keluarga Kwon. Apa pedulinya. Bahkan hal itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada kehidupannya. Hatinya berseru tak masuk akal.

"Ah, Yonghwa ssi turunkan saja aku tepat didepan mini market disana, mobilmu tak akan bisa memasuki gang sempit itu, rumahku berada didalamnya, aku bisa jalan kaki sendiri", pinta Nara memotong sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat dimana ia biasa memberhentikan subway. Jika jarak rumahnya masih jauh pun ia akan mengalihkan pembahasan tentang keluarga Kwon. Bukan apa-apa. Tetapi ia merasa lancang untuk terlalu mengerti.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu sampai kerumahmu saja?...".

"Andwe, maksudku tak perlu, lebih baik jika kau segera pulang, bukankah kau sudah bekerja seharian, pasti lelah", tolak Nara cepat.

Yonghwa sudah menepikan mobilnya tepat didepan mini market itu berada. Memandang Nara lekat yang masih sibuk dengan safety beltnya. Mungkin ini kali pertama pula ia mengantar seorang yeoja setelah lepas SMA. Selama ini ia hanya bergelut dengan document-document, laporan-laporan, target-target, keuntungan-kerugian, produksi, pegawai, jabatan, saham, dan lain sebagainya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Mengingat sekarang apa yang ia lakukan sungguh bertolak dengan kebiasaannya. Bahkan ia sudah tertarik pada yeoja yang benar-benar baru ia lihat. Demi apapun juga ia hanya menuruti kata hati. Tak peduli orang asing. Tak peduli juga, jika seandainya Nara adalah kekasih Jiyong. Ia akan tetap mendekatinya.

"Yonghwa ssi, komawo, jika ada waktu lebih panjang dari ini mampirlah kerumahku, hati-hati dan beristirahatlah". Lima detik tubuhnya sudah berada diluar mobil. Melambaikan tangan pada Yonghwa yang masih dengan tatapan tertariknya. Tersenyum sumringah lalu berlalu pergi menyambut kegelapan gang kecil jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Gang sempit itu begitu gelap, legam seperti bayangannya tentang keluarga Kwon. Itu sangat mengganggu batinnya. Perkataan sekretaris Jay, drama yang ia lihat di apartement Jiyong, dan pengakuan Yonghwa. Seperti ia sedang ditarik oleh alur cerita dari sebuah drama yang memerlukan viguran atau pengganti pemeran utama. Merasa semua kebetulan tanpa disengaja. Yang mau tak mau memaksanya masuk kedalam.

Senyum miris terulas oleh bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa masalah itu berganti cepat. Baru beberapa hari lalu dirinya berbahagia, tinggal bersama Appanya lagi. Merasakan atmosfer Seoul yang sudah lama tak ia hirup. Meski harus bertentangan dengan sang Eomma, namun semua berjalan lancar dirasa. Dan sekarang fakta buram dari tiga orang yang baru ia kenal, mengusik logika yang sebenarnya enggan ia buka.

Ia angkat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, memandangnya malas. Lalu meraih ponsel dikantung depan tas kecilnya. Menekan password untuk membuka lockscreen. Mata lelah itu seketika terbuka lebar. Ia benahi titik pandangnya berkali-kali. _Daebak!_. Nara menggumam terkesiap. Hampir dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab tertera dilayar ponselnya. Entah nomor dari mana. Buru-buru ia menekan nomor utama, yang tentu saja milik Appanya.

"Appa, apakah engkau menelponku barusan dengan nomor baru?", tanyanya cepat ketika panggilan itu terjawab.

"Anni, Appa begitu sibuk hari ini Nara_ah, sampai-sampai Appa tak sempat mengabarimu, mian", jawab sang Appa dari sebrang ponselnya.

"Oh jadi bukan Appa, tapi apakah Appa akan pulang terlambat hari ini? ".

"Nde, tak usah menunggu Appa pulang Nara, Appa harus ke Gyeonggi-do, ada proyek yang harus Appa kerjakan disana, mungkin Appa akan pulang besok pagi".

"Oh arraseo Appa, berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupakan jadwal makanmu" tutupnya singkat.

Dahinya berkerut, tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi. Ia hubungi saja nomor asing yang sudah menelponnya puluhan kali.

Belum ada jawaban apapun dari sana, hanya ada suara nada sambung yang terdengar sunyi. Sudah hampir ketiga kalinya ia ulangi. Jika sekali lagi tak ada jawaban, ia pastikan untuk mengurungkan niatan tersebut.

"Nde", panggilan itu terjawab singkat.

"Apa kau pemilik nomor ini?", tanyanya semangat.

"Asisten baru . . . . bi . . sa . . . kah kau kem. . bali?", suara itu begitu pelan dan terbata-bata.

"JiYong_ah apa itu kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?", tanyanya mencerca.

"Palli! JEBAL…..".

Panggilan itu terputus tanpa kata pemungkas. Rona santai nan bahagia yang tergurat dari paras elok itu lenyap. Terhapus oleh perasaan panik dan kuatir. Ia masukkan lagi ponsel berwarna gold kedalam tasnya. Dan berlanjut lari keluar dari gang gelap itu menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat dijalan raya.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit sebelum Nara menghubunginya.

Apartemen itu kembali sunyi setelah semua partner kerjanya pulang. Menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Malas melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melakukan sedikit gerakan untuk menikmati sisa-sisa hari liburnya. Berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa botol soju lantas membawanya ke balkon kamar pribadinya. Mendudukkan diri dipermukaan lantai tanpa alas. Mulai meneguk satu persatu gelas yang sudah ia tuangi soju didalamnya. Memandang kerlap kerlip taburan lampu Seoul dari atas.

" _Cih, kali ini apa yang ia katakan benar, hamparan lampu jalanan, rumah, gedung, pertokoan, taman nampak indah dari bangunan tinggi ini",_ batinnya membenarkan perkataan Nara tadi.

Setidaknya ini mengobati kesepiannya. Mendinginkan gejolak hatinya yang memanas. Otaknya serasa mendidih mengingat masalah keluarganya. Semua berjalan tak semestinya. Keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi orang terdekat tak sedikitpun dapat ia percayai. _Mereka sudah gila_. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya sudah turun kebawah. Menyesakkan dada. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding pembatas antara balkon dan ruang kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Bahkan ia terlihat selayaknya orang angkuh yang jatuh terpuruk dan membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya sekarang.

"Aish kenapa aku cepat sekali mabuk, bahkan ini masih botol ketiga", gumamnya mengejek.

Terdengar decitan engsel pintu yang terbuka samar. Ada seseorang sudah masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ji Yong mulai menyadari itu. Ia bangkitkan tubuhnya malas, berjalan sempoyongan bermaksud menyambut seseorang itu.

"Apa itu sekretaris Jay atau itu Hana Noona, anni itu pasti asisten baru, mereka begitu peka saat aku sedang membutuhkan", racaunya payah.

Ia buka pintu kamarnya. Mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari ruangan mewah itu. Baru dua jengkal kakinya melangkah. Sebuah benda tumpul menghatam tengkuknya keras. Tubuh yang sudah separuh ringkih karena mabuk itu tumbang seketika. Yang ia rasakan terakhir kali adalah dingin ubin yang mencumbu kulit tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kesadaran itu benar-benar lenyap dan semua menjadi gelap.

Ia buka matanya perlahan dari pejaman sesaat. Mengerjap-ngerjap kasar. Masih terlihat buram. Ia raba tengkuknya yang masih terasa nyeri. Bibirnya meringis menahan perih. Kepalanya pun masih terasa pening hingga membuat apapun yang ia lihat seolah bergoyang. Kesadaran yang tercecer itu coba ia satukan. Meraba dingin lantai dengan tangan kanannya mencari tumpuan untuk bangkit. Hingga sisa kekuatan itu akhirnya membawa tubuhnya berdiri seutuhnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya berat menuju ranjang tidur kamar, mencari ponsel miliknya yang ia yakini berada disana. Mendial nomor milik Nara yang siang tadi ia dapat dari sekretaris Jay. Entahlah, sekilas hanya nama itu yang terlintas. Bagaimana bisa ia mengganggu sekretaris Jay yang sedang ada upacara peringatan Heolmoninya, apalagi Hana Noona yang sudah memperingatkannya agar tak mengganggu.

Belum ada jawaban dari sebrang ponsel itu. Ia terus saja mendial nomor yang sama berulang-ulang hingga tubuh itu kembali merosot di pinggiran ranjang, membiarkan sekali lagi kulit tubuhnya digelayuti dinginnya ubin marmer.

.

.

Antara sadar dan tidak, telinganya menangkap mesin pengunci pintu berbunyi, disusul suara hentakan kaki yang lambat laun semakin mendekat. Knop pintu kamarnya tergerak memutar, lalu terbuka kasar memperlihatkan sosok gadis mungil di antara kusennya.

Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Seperkian detik Nara masih nanar memandang seseorang dengan kondisi yang begitu payah. Ji Yong terduduk di lantai bersandar ditepian ranjang king miliknya. Tersenyum kecut padanya.

"JiYong_ah, gwaenchanayo?!" Tanya Nara menyambar tubuh lunglai itu.

"Cal cineyo ...".

.

.

.

TBC

Semakin ga jelas. Typo bertaburan. Gamsahamnida udah menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
